¡Otra vez, tú!
by choiamberc
Summary: Bella no tiene claro si abrazarle o intentar asesinarle con un tenedor de plástico. ¿Lo mejor? tiene a sus mejores amigas y está dispuesta a conquistar las playas de la zona y absorber los rayos del sol hasta estar totalmente bronceada.¿Lo peor? Edward no solo le rompió el corazón una vez, sino que parece dispuesto a que la historia vuelva a repetirse ahora que se han reencontrado.
1. ¿Que haces tu aquí?

Summary completo:

Bella no tiene demasiado claro si abrazarle o, por el contrario, intentar asesinarle con un tenedor de plástico.

¿Lo mejor? No está sola, ya que ha ido a California acompañada por sus dos mejores amigas y está dispuesta a conquistar las playas de la zona y absorber los rayos del sol hasta estar totalmente bronceada.

¿Lo peor? Edward no solo le rompió el corazón una vez, dejándola plantada una semana antes de subir al altar, sino que parece dispuesto a que la trágica historia vuelva a repetirse ahora que se han reencontrado. ¿Serán posibles las segundas oportunidades?

.

.

¿Que hay? Espero que todos estén teniendo un buen día, un día que mejoraran leyendo una buen fic :).

Acá les traigo una adaptación de la fabulosa historia de Alice Kellen, que me ha encantado. Esta es mi primera publicación en FF, pero confió plenamente en mis facultades de lectora como para decirles que la van a disfrutar un buen, al igual que yo al leer el libro. Sin mas que agregar, y con mucho amor de mi parte, enjoy it xD.

Disclaimer: Esta novela pertenece originalmente a Alice Kellen y los personajes son de la autoria de nuestra muy querida Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo la adapto a la saga Twilight.

* * *

Rose dejó tres mojitos en la mesa y parte del líquido, de color verde intenso, se derramó sobre la superficie. Me giré para coger una servilleta y advertí que, para los dueños de aquel antro caribeño, unos tristes trozos de celofán eran un lujo innecesario del que se debía prescindir.

Alice arrugó su pequeña naricilla cuando rozó la húmeda copa con los dedos. Era raro verla en aquel ambiente, teniendo en cuenta que parecía un ser angelical e inocente recién caído del cielo; no me sorprendería que el día menos pensado brotasen unas alas de su espalda. Presumiblemente, la hazaña más peligrosa que había realizado a lo largo de su vida, fue visitar a un amigo que residía en Brooklyn. Solía relatar aquel episodio cuando iba algo achispada, con los ojos brillantes de emoción, como si aquel día hubiese escapado de una banda de narcotraficantes armados con varias AK-47.

Sin embargo, aquello había ocurrido años atrás. Con el paso del tiempo, las tres habíamos cambiado mucho y, a pesar de nuestras diferencias, seguíamos siendo grandes amigas. A decir verdad, estaba convencida de que el hecho de que fuésemos tan distintas era el verdadero secreto de nuestra duradera amistad. No se me ocurría ninguna otra teoría válida.

Hacía dos noches que habíamos llegado a California. Siempre había fantaseado con vivir allí en algún momento y, aunque mi trabajo en la editorial me impedía cumplir tal propósito, pasar veinte días de vacaciones bajo el sol junto a mis dos mejores amigas, superaba con creces todas mis expectativas. A pesar de que tenía una edad considerable ― ¡sabía que el final estaba cerca, pues en apenas unos años traspasaría la barrera de los treinta!―, durante aquellos días me había sentido de nuevo como una quinceañera. En plan viaje de amigas unidas. En plan molamos mogollón. En plan… en fin, supongo que pilláis lo que intento decir.

Rose había propuesto hacer aquel viaje, alegando que estaba muy nerviosa por su inminente boda ―que se celebraría en septiembre― y que necesitaba tomarse un tiempo para sí misma, antes de embarcarse en una nueva etapa de su vida. Yo no había puesto ninguna objeción porque, al fin y al cabo, nada excepto mi trabajo me ataba a Nueva York y ya había planeado pasar las vacaciones tirada en la cama, comiendo helados y batidos de EJ's Luncheonette mientras volvía a ver de forma compulsiva ―y por cuarta vez consecutiva― la serie Friends.

Alice había tenido que consultar con sus padres el plan de pasar las vacaciones en California, a pesar de que tenía veintisiete años y hacía siglos que se había independizado, mudándose a un lujoso ático en la avenida más transitada de Nueva York. Supongo que tener unos controladores padres millonarios también tenía sus desventajas. Bueno, ¿qué digo?, en realidad creo que son billonarios con b, o multimillonarios. Debería mirar en un diccionario las diferencias entre esos términos, aunque la idea principal queda clara: pasta suficiente como para tirarte en la cama desnuda y lanzar billetes verdes al aire estilo escena cutre de película de sobremesa.

―Está un poco fuerte ―Ali tosió, dejando el mojito sobre la mesa.

― ¡No digas tonterías! ―Rose ondeó una mano en alto, tras beberse casi la mitad de su copa de un trago―. Me encanta el toque mentolado.

Alice arrugó nuevamente su diminuta nariz ―era el único gesto carente de elegancia que se permitía hacer a sí misma, a pesar de que su madre solía amonestarla por ello―, y rebuscó en su bolso hasta sacar un folleto turístico y depositarlo con sumo cuidado frente a nosotras.

―He pensado que mañana podríamos ir a la playa, ¿qué os parece? ―su uña, pintada de un brillante esmalte rosa, repiqueteó sobre la idílica imagen que se veía en el folleto―. Al parecer, las playas que están frente a nuestro bungaló son de las mejores de toda la zona.

― ¡Sí! ¡Quiero tostarme al sol como si no hubiese mañana! ―exclamé.

― ¡Ni hablar! Compraremos una sombrilla ―Ali me miró fijamente―. ¿Sabes lo perjudicial que es el sol para la piel?, ¿quieres tener un montón de manchas en cuanto cumplas los treinta?

Suspiré mientras Rose reía. Cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar, se disculpó explicando que era Royce y salió del local. En realidad, siempre era Royce, su maravilloso e increíble prometido. Rosalie había tenido la suerte de tropezar con el único prototipo masculino decente que quedaba sobre la faz de la tierra. Esperaba que procreasen pronto, expandiendo una nueva raza de hombres perfectos aunque, cuando eso sucediese, éstos me llamarían tía Bella y yo tendría la piel repleta de manchas de color café por no haber seguido los consejos de Alice.

― ¿En qué estás pensando? ―Ali se apartó con delicadeza algunos mechones de su sedoso cabello negro.

En los extraordinarios hijos que tendrán Rose y Royce

Descarté admitirlo en voz alta.

―En que si no quieres un mojito, puedo ir a pedirte otra cosa.

No hacía falta que Alice dijese lo cohibida que se sentía en aquel local caribeño atestado de gente. Probablemente, su aventura en Brooklyn acababa de convertirse en una saga, cuya segunda parte se titulaba Peligro en un antro de mala muerte.

― ¿Lo harías? ―abrió excesivamente sus ojos azules.

Asentí con la cabeza.

― ¡Gracias, Bells! ―sacó la billetera de su bolso, pero denegué su ofrecimiento―. Tomaré un San Francisco.

―Genial ―me terminé de un solo trago lo que quedaba de mi mojito―. ¡Qué sean dos!

Arrastré la silla hacia atrás para levantarme torpemente e intenté avanzar entre el gentío. Jamás había estado en un pub similar, ni que se le pareciese de lejos. En Nueva York, los locales solían ser sofisticados y aunque había todo tipo de gente ― ¿para qué mentir?―, podía asegurar que el noventa y nueve por ciento de los clientes solían ir vestidos. Ese nimio detalle no parecía ser un requisito en California.

Había numerosos chicos sin camiseta y jóvenes en biquini. Las que no iban en bañador, llevaban unos minúsculos pantaloncitos de tela vaquera o cinturones que usaban a modo de falda. Sonaba una música caribeña de fondo ―no podía distinguir si era salsa, bachata o algo similar― y un sinfín de sudorosos cuerpos se movían a un mismo ritmo, rozándose entre sí. El ambiente destilaba sexo. Era como si todos los clientes de ese bar llevasen escrito en la frente Fóllame, ¡fóllame!

Definitivamente, al lado de aquellas adolescentes desenfrenadas, ya no me sentía como una quinceañera, sino más bien como una anciana senil a punto de palmarla. Mi fantasía juvenil acababa de ser aniquilada de un modo cruel.

Respiré hondo mientras apartaba de mi camino a otra chica medio desnuda y conseguía llegar hasta la barra. En eso consistía ese local, en tener que hacer malabarismos para poder pedir una copa.

No, los camareros no se acercaban a tu mesa con una libretita y te atendían amablemente; eran los clientes quienes debían lograr ―no sé cómo, todo sea dicho― que uno de los bronceados camareros te prestase atención durante un segundo de su valiosísimo tiempo.

Mientras estaba en la barra, con los antebrazos apoyados sobre la superficie de madera oscura, me pregunté si Rose habría terminado la conversación telefónica con su inmejorable novio. No estaba segura de que Ali pudiese sobrevivir sola en aquel lugar durante más de cinco minutos.

― ¿Qué te pongo, preciosa? ―preguntó un camarero, sin dejar de preparar alrededor de diez mojitos a un mismo tiempo, con los vasos colocados sobre la barra formando una larga fila recta.

Le miré asombrada. Es decir, tenía entendido que los hombres no podían hacer más de dos cosas a la vez, pero ese espécimen me estaba hablando… mientras movía las manos… Guau. Impresionante.

Seguro que habría hecho un máster en hostelería o algo similar.

―Dos San Francisco.

―En seguida ―contestó al tiempo que cogía varios vasos más del estante.

Permanecí muy quieta, como si fuese una estatua de hielo, ajena a la marabunta de gente que saltaba y bailaba animada a mi espalda. ¿Desaparecerían todos si cerraba los ojos y contaba hasta diez?

Definitivamente no, dado que alguien me estaba tocando el trasero.

Me giré bruscamente y aparté la mano del intruso de un manotazo. Un chico joven, que tenía el cabello muy rubio, sonrió y se tambaleó hacia un lado sin dejar de mirarme.

― ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

―Tocarte el cu…

No pudo terminar de pronunciar su elaborada excusa, puesto que un desconocido se abalanzó sobre él y la espalda del joven chocó contra la barra de madera, volcando a su paso varias bebidas recién preparadas, antes de que lograse escabullirse y huir corriendo como si acabase de ver la muerte muy de cerca.

Me froté las manos en los pantalones vaqueros, algo nerviosa.

―Oh, bueno, gracias, pero no era necesario ser tan…

Me quedé muda cuando mi supuesto salvador alzó la cabeza y nuestros ojos se encontraron.

Literalmente, dejé de respirar. Y estaba segura de que, a diferencia del chico que acababa de escapar, yo sí moriría de un momento a otro, por eso que dicen de que los humanos necesitamos oxígeno y tonterías varias para seguir con vida.

Porque os aseguro que, cuando hace más de un año que no ves a tu ex prometido y te lo encuentras de sopetón, no-puedes-seguir-respirando. Da igual lo mucho que te esfuerces por hacerlo, especialmente si él continúa mirándote fijamente con sus encantadores ojos verdes y, pasados unos instantes, te dedica su sonrisa más irresistible.

Y creedme, es verdaderamente la MÁS irresistible. Sé de primera mano que solía ensayarla frente al espejo, después de afeitarse por las mañanas, y que la utilizaba constantemente desde en sus entrevistas de trabajo, hasta para conseguir reservar mesa en los restaurantes más inaccesibles de Nueva York. Era un valor añadido al que recurría con frecuencia.

A mí también me hubiese parecido irresistible, si no fuese porque le odiaba profundamente como nunca, jamás de los jamases, había odiado a nadie más. Ni siquiera a los guionistas de Perdidos les guardaba un rencor semejante por ese cuestionable final de la serie.

Cuando Edward dio un paso al frente, acercándose más, mi cuerpo reaccionó de forma autómata dando un paso atrás. Y después otro paso más, otro y otro… hasta que mi espalda chocó contra un taburete y me obligué a frenar. Fue entonces cuando me pregunté por qué estaba huyendo, ¡era él quién debía sentirse avergonzado!

―Los San Francisco ya estaban servidos. Tendrá que pagarlos ―exigió el camarero, mientras limpiaba con un trapo el líquido que se había derramado por la barra.

― ¿San Francisco para ti? ―Edward me señaló y alzó las cejas en alto―. Bien. Yo pago. Ponga otros dos. Y para mí un ron con cola ―le dijo tras tenderle el dinero. Cuando el camarero volvió a sus quehaceres, me escrutó con la mirada de los pies a la cabeza, sin ningún tipo de disimulo―. No sabía que te gustase el San Francisco.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

―Eso confirma mi teoría de que nunca has sabido nada de mí ―farfullé, intentando controlar la rabia que parecía bullir en mi estómago. Dios, ¡quería matarle! Tenerle enfrente me convertía en una asesina en potencia―. Pero gracias por tu interés, de todos modos.

En realidad, todavía no había probado ese cóctel, así que teóricamente no podía saber a ciencia cierta si me gustaba a o no, pero una mentira tan insignificante no hacía daño a nadie. Existía tan solo un 50% de posibilidades de que tuviese razón y ese porcentaje me parecía más que suficiente.

Edward se giró ligeramente para guardarse la cartera en el bolsillo de los vaqueros y aproveché el momento para echarle un rápido vistazo. Seguía teniendo el mismo cabello bronce, brillante y despeinado, que contrastaba con sus ojos verdes. Vestía una camiseta de color gris oscuro que se ceñía a su perfecto torso ―dolía admitirlo, sí― y la única diferencia con el Edward que tan bien conocía, era que éste estaba más bronceado.

Bien. Tendría manchas en apenas un par de años. Jódete, Edward. El sol actúa en consecuencia con el karma.

Sonrió cuando me pilló mirándole.

Mierda.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Bella?

Me encogí de hombros.

―Pasar el rato, supongo.

No era la mejor contestación, dado que vivía en la otra punta del país. Pero tampoco era la mejor pregunta por su parte, si también tenemos en cuenta que la última vez que lo vi él residía en mi misma ciudad. ¿Qué hacía Edward allí? Ni idea. Pero me importaba entre cero y nada, aproximadamente.

Edward rompió la escasa distancia que nos separaba y maldecí interiormente al descubrir que utilizaba la misma atrayente colonia que, tiempo atrás, conseguía volverme loca. Ese tipo de increíbles colonias masculinas, que emanan testosterona sin ton ni son, deberían ser ilegales.

Algún día escribiría un informe detallado sobre el daño irreversible que tales diabólicos aromas causan en las mujeres. ¿Existía en la Casablanca un buzón de sugerencias o algo similar para aquellos ciudadanos que nos atrevíamos a alzar la voz? Vale, puede que a Obama no le importase, dado que tenía un pene, pero seguro que la Primera Dama estaría encantada de leer mi opinión y hacer algo al respecto.

―En serio, Bella―insistió. Y oh Dios, odiaba su encantador modo de pronunciar mi nombre―.

¿Qué demonios haces en California?

― ¿Por qué no me dices tú qué es lo que haces aquí?

―No, no me creerías ―rio estúpidamente―. Además, tu maravilloso ego estallaría en mil pedazos.

― ¿Cómo dices?

Atisbé la barra del local, a la espera de encontrar algo punzante. Quizá el tenedor que había más allá pudiese valer, a pesar de que estaba demasiado alejado y debería inclinarme sobre la barra si quería alcanzarlo. Eso dolería, ¿no? Lo de que le clavase un tenedor, digo. En el estómago. Así ninguna otra chica podría dormir plácidamente sobre su torso, al menos durante unas semanas, hasta que la herida sanase. ¡Dios, divagaba!

―Digo que no podrías soportar que las cosas me fuesen bien, ¿verdad? ―se inclinó más hacia mí―. Porque ya sabes, tal como solías repetir unas cuatrocientas veces al día, soy demasiado inconsciente e impulsivo como para ser constante en algo.

―Sí, cierto. ¡Me lo demostraste claramente cuando huiste una semana antes de nuestra boda! ―grité, perdiendo el control.

¡A la mierda todo!

En ese momento pude salir de mi cuerpo, a modo de revelación espiritual, para verme a mí misma desde un punto objetivo, montando una escena digna de cualquier loca psicópata. O de una novia despechada que, en esencia, viene a ser prácticamente lo mismo.

Era un alivio que aquel local fuese tan ruidoso y que nadie más pareciese oírme o prestarme atención. Edward pestañeó, haciéndose el sorprendido, como si acabase de descubrir que, oh, sí, me dejó plantada a escasos días de subir al maldito altar. Me pregunté si debía aplaudirle por su tardío descubrimiento.

― ¡Joder! ¿Tú te estás oyendo? ¡Me pediste que me marcharse! ―exclamó, alzando ligeramente los brazos. La vena en su cuello se tornó más visible, siempre empezaba a palpitar furiosamente cuando se cabreaba―. ¡Dijiste que querías cancelar la boda!

― ¡Dije muchas cosas a lo largo de nuestra relación y jamás me hiciste caso! ―le recordé―. Y ésa, ¡ésa fue la PRIMERA Y LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE HICISTE LO QUE TE PEDÍ!

Cogí los dos San Francisco, que llevaban un buen rato sobre la barra, y di media vuelta dispuesta a fingir que no me había encontrado con Edward y que, por el contrario, todavía llevábamos un año y dos meses sin vernos. Era lo mejor. Eliminaría el recuerdo de los últimos veinte minutos de mi vida y seguiría adelante. No volvería a mirar atrás. Nunca. Nunca. Nunca.

Edward me cogió del brazo y me obligó a girarme hacia él.

El contacto de sus dedos sobre mi piel parecía quemarme, como si de una reacción química se tratase. Y estaba tan guapo… Y olía tan bien… ¡Y le odiaba tanto…!

― ¿Realmente no querías que me marcharse? ―preguntó casi en un susurro, mirándome fija e intensamente―. ¿No dijiste en serio lo de cancelar la boda?

Me debatí interiormente durante unos instantes. Dado el trágico final de nuestra relación, ¿servía de algo admitir ahora la verdad? No, definitivamente no.

―Lo dije en serio, Edward ―contesté, tras lo que pareció una eternidad―. Ya lo sabes, lo nuestro estaba… destrozado. Son cosas que pasan, supongo.

¿Por qué demonios sus dedos continuaban sobre mi brazo? Estaba casi segura de que éste se había tornado de color rojo, a causa del calor que su piel parecía desprender, y de que moriría por combustión espontánea de un momento a otro. Al menos, había un 30% de posibilidades de que eso sucediese.

―Vale, de acuerdo ―Edward se llevó al cabello la mano que tenía libre, despeinándoselo todavía más―. ¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí? Dímelo, por favor.

No sé si fue por el tono suave de su voz, por el hecho de que lo pidió por favor o porque su cercanía conseguía marearme, pero finalmente aflojé las riendas y noté que mi enfado disminuía alrededor de un 20%.

―He venido de vacaciones, durante veinte días ―tragué saliva despacio―. Con Rose y Alice.

Exactamente tal y como lo recordaba, sus labios se fruncieron ligeramente en cuanto pronuncié el nombre de mis dos mejores amigas. Porque, aunque era un misterio para mí descubrir la razón, Edward siempre las había detestado a las dos.

¿Lo más curioso de todo? Ellas le adoraban. O al menos lo hacían, antes de que me dejase tirada una semana antes de casarnos. Independientemente de este hecho, él siempre había estado convencido de que en realidad le odiaban cuando, no, no era cierto. Sin embargo, dado que Edward jamás cambiaba de opinión cuando una idea se incrustaba en su cabeza como una garrapata, con el paso del tiempo había dejado de intentar explicarle lo mucho que ambas le apreciaban. Era inútil. Era como hablar con una maldita pared, con la excepción de que algunas paredes producen eco y, al menos, eso puede considerarse como una especie de respuesta.

―Así que de vacaciones… ―nos miramos en silencio―. ¿Y dónde te hospedas? Y ese era el momento exacto en el que debía decir una frase brillante como, por ejemplo, Edward, eso no es de tu incumbencia. Además, un latino de metro noventa me está esperando ahora mismo en la cama. Tengo que irme. Chao. Pásalo bien. Lanzar el típico beso al aire podía ser el perfecto toque final.

Pero por el contrario, dije:

―En el bungaló 47, al final de esta misma calle.

Él me mostró su famosa sonrisa irresistible, seguramente siendo consciente de que acababa de anular y pisotear toda mi brillantez. Aunque algo tardío, conseguí recuperar la compostura.

―Lo siento, pero me están esperando las chicas… ―Edward apartó su mano de mi brazo y el frío que sentí me golpeó de súbito―. Espero que todo te vaya bien. Asintió, sin murmurar ni una palabra, y yo seguí mi camino, preguntándome por qué no dejaban de temblarme las piernas y haciendo un análisis mental sobre cómo la vida de una persona puede trastocarse desde los cimientos en apenas veinte miserables minutos._

* * *

¿Que tal? ¿Les ha gustado? Yo espero que si xd.  
Bueno, les cuento que esta es mi primera incursión en fanfiction, en lo que respecta a la publicación, claro, porque de leer ya llevo unos cuantos fabulosos añines. Yo esperaba estrenarme con una historia de mi autoria, pero la verdad es que aun me hace falta el valor xD, pronto.

De todos modos, me he decidido a publicar cuando he leído esta historia tan linda y me ha parecido perfecta para hacer una adaptación. Es una novela de lo mas divertida y romántica, que les alegrara el día, ¡se los prometo!

Espero estar actualizando de dos a tres veces a la semana, según mi disponibilidad.

Estoy ansiosa por conocer lectoras y hacer muchas amigas, por favor dejen reviews a esta pobre chica :'( , jaja. ¡Besotes!


	2. ¡Te digo que lo he superado!

Summary completo:

Bella no tiene demasiado claro si abrazarle o, por el contrario, intentar asesinarle con un tenedor de plástico.

¿Lo mejor? No está sola, ya que ha ido a California acompañada por sus dos mejores amigas y está dispuesta a conquistar las playas de la zona y absorber los rayos del sol hasta estar totalmente bronceada.

¿Lo peor? Edward no solo le rompió el corazón una vez, dejándola plantada una semana antes de subir al altar, sino que parece dispuesto a que la trágica historia vuelva a repetirse ahora que se han reencontrado. ¿Serán posibles las segundas oportunidades?

.

Aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo mis querid s^_^, para tenerlos contentos. ¡Estoy muy feliz por el apoyo! Cada fav, follow, veiw y review, es importante y emocionante para mí.

Disclaimer: Esta novela pertenece originalmente a Alice Kellen y los personajes son de la autoría de nuestra muy querida Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo la adapto a la saga Twilight.

* * *

―Es increíble, ¿cuántas posibilidades existen de que te cruces con tu ex prometido, teniendo en cuenta que en Estados Unidos hay más de 313 millones de personas? ―Rose abrió la cortinilla azul del salón, permitiendo que los débiles rayos matutinos penetrasen e iluminasen la acogedora estancia.

―Menos de un 1,01%. Necesitaría una calculadora para sacar los decimales correctos ―respondí pensativa, echa un ovillo en el sofá.

―Bella, no lo decía de un modo literal. No es necesario que calcules constantemente los porcentajes de todo ―me sirvió una taza de café.

― ¡Es el destino! ―gritó Ali, radiante de buena mañana. A ver, ¿cuántas personas cuando se despiertan tienen bucles perfectos en el pelo? Su cabello siempre era como una dichosa cascada brillante.

Rose terminó de preparar su café y se sentó junto a nosotras en el sofá. Señaló a Alice con el dedo, con su típica actitud de soy abogada, soy invencible, soy la lucha contra el mal.

―No olvides que la dejó ―recordó duramente. Seguramente pudo ver cómo mi corazón volvía a partirse en mil pedazos por la compungida expresión de mi cara―. Tranquila, Bella. Hemos hablado de esto muchas veces durante el último año. Lo tienes superado. Si sobreponerse a una ruptura fuese una oposición, tú saldrías la primera de la lista con matrícula de honor.

Bien, debo admitir que eso no era del todo cierto, aunque agradecía lo bien que Rose mentía, así podía creérmelo momentáneamente y sentirme una mujer fuerte e independiente.

En realidad, la ruptura me había dejado totalmente destrozada. No siempre me veo como la típica víctima, pero la situación que había tenido que vivir, cuanto menos, resultaba bastante irónica; o eso era lo que habitualmente solían decir mis compañeras de trabajo. Me explico:

Mi trabajo en una de las editoriales más prestigiosas de Nueva York, consistía en ser editora de la línea Red Rose, que era donde catalogábamos las novelas de temática romántica. Y básicamente me designaron el puesto porque había leído la mayoría de los libros románticos que existían en el mercado, desde clásicos hasta históricos e incluso eróticos. Todo. Era como una especie de esponja dispuesta a absorber cualquier historia con una buena dosis de amor.

Sin embargo, a pesar de mi pasión por el género, nunca me había considerado una persona excesivamente enamoradiza, básicamente porque un tal Edward Cullen me robó el corazón cuando apenas tenía ocho años, impidiendo que pudiese entregárselo a nadie más.

Edward era el mejor amigo de mi hermano mayor. La primera vez que vino con él a casa y lo vi, en fin, ya sabéis, miles de mariposas aletearon en mi estómago, sentí un nudo en la garganta y bla bla bla.

Fue todo muy idílico. El único problema era que él tenía cinco años más y, por consiguiente, me trataba como a una chiquilla mocosa, y probablemente bastante pesada, dado que mi juego preferido consistía en perseguirles a ambos allá donde fuesen e intentar, desesperadamente, inmiscuirme en sus vidas.

Cuando cumplí los doce, mis esperanzas aumentaron tras un episodio que ocurrió frente a mi casa. Un niño bastante repelente, llamado Frank Willes, se burló de mi pelo, asegurando que parecía un chico. En cierto modo tenía razón, dado que mi _querida_ madre había decidido cortármelo ella misma, en el garaje, y el resultado había sido como si llevase un casco en la cabeza.

Edward estaba esperando en la puerta de casa a que mi hermano saliese para irse a dar una vuelta, apoyado en su motocicleta como si protagonizase un anuncio de desodorante masculino, y escuchó el comentario de Frank. Sin mediar una palabra, le cogió del brazo y lo arrastró unos metros más allá, impidiéndome oír la conversación que mantuvieron.

No sé qué le dijo exactamente, pero sí sé que durante dos cursos consecutivos, Frank se comportó como si fuese un eficiente sirviente y yo la mismísima reina de Inglaterra.

Poco después de que ocurriese aquel incidente, Edward se marchó a la universidad. Cinco años más tarde, yo también seguí ese mismo camino y me mudé a Nueva York.

No fue hasta que estaba a punto de terminar la carrera cuando nos encontramos en un pub del centro. Cuando le vi, sentado en una de las mesas y riendo junto a varios amigos, tuve que reconocerme a mí misma que seguía enamorada de él. Y que probablemente, siempre lo estaría.

No era un encaprichamiento meramente platónico e infantil. Yo sentía cada poro de mi piel vibrar cuando él estaba cerca; era una sensación tan intensa que daba vértigo. Cada uno de sus gestos me llamaba a gritos, su forma de caminar, su característica media sonrisa, el brillo inquieto de sus ojos…

Había estado con otros chicos, no lo niego. Tuve buena compañía durante el baile de graduación, en el instituto. Más tarde, ya en pleno apogeo universitario, salí con algunos durante cortas temporadas. Con unos me divertí, con otros tuve una conexión a un nivel más espiritual… pero con ninguno llegué a sentir ese vuelco en el estómago tan intenso que te deja casi sin aliento. Bueno, con uno sí. Con él. Con Edward.

El reencuentro fue algo brusco. Como estaba tan nerviosa no me atrevía a saludarle así que, cuando pasamos por su lado, Rose me dio un fuerte empujón ―ella siempre tan táctica―, lanzándome sobre él. Supongo que, al menos, debí impactarle, literalmente hablando.

Pasados unos instantes de confusión, me reconoció como la acosadora hermana de su mejor amigo ―eso era un poco humillante, conste en acta―, me invitó a una copa y estuvimos hablando hasta que nos echaron del local porque iban a cerrar. Una semana más tarde, me llamó preguntándome si quería acompañarle a un concierto de rock, asegurándome que tenía dos entradas y nadie con quien compartirlas. Sobra decir que ni siquiera recuerdo el nombre del grupo al que fuimos a ver, especialmente porque estuve sumamente ocupada mirándole embobada, pero sí sé que fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida.

A partir de ese día, comenzamos a quedar con más frecuencia. Normalmente, si era por la noche, Edward solía acompañarme hasta la puerta del minúsculo piso de estudiantes que, por aquel entonces, compartía con Rose. Una de las tantas noches que salimos, nos despedimos en el rellano y cerré la puerta cuando vi que él comenzaba a descender las escaleras del edificio para marcharse. Suspiré agotada, incapaz de moverme; siempre me sentía así tras estar con Edward, como si él fuese un furioso huracán que me arrebataba toda la energía.

Un minuto después, cuando todavía no me había movido de la puerta, llamaron al timbre. Pensé que se habría olvidado algo en mi bolso, pues habitualmente le guardaba alguna cosa, pero no me dio tiempo a preguntárselo. Lo único que vi, antes de que sus labios encontrasen los míos con desesperación, fue que el verde de sus ojos se había oscurecido, como el cielo cuando se avecina una tormenta.

Edward siempre conseguía que todo fuese sumamente intenso e inesperado. Siguió siendo así mucho tiempo después de aquel primer beso en la puerta de mi apartamento, incluso cuando ya llevábamos cuatro años saliendo juntos y más de uno conviviendo en un confortable piso a las afueras de Nueva York. El simple hecho de que me mirase, me hacía temblar por dentro. Pero todo aquello ya era historia, ¿no?

― ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan fría? ―le reprochó Alice a Rose, antes de mirarme―. ¡Tengo una idea!, ¡deberíamos leer el horóscopo a ver qué dice!

―Sí, genial, un modo infalible para solucionar todos los problemas ―musitó Rose con ironía―. Y después podemos ir a comprar un poco de cuerno de unicornio para hacer la poción de la felicidad.

―Chicas, la realidad en más simple: no tengo ningún problema ―sonreí, esforzándome por aparentar despreocupación―. Seguramente no volveré a cruzarme con Edward. Estamos de vacaciones, ¡y me muero de ganas por estrenar mi nuevo biquini! Así pues, ¡en marcha!

Terminé de tomarme el café con leche y corrí hacia mi habitación, dispuesta a encontrar el fantástico biquini rojo, que había comprado la semana anterior, entre las docenas de prendas que había metido a presión en la maleta. Un día de playa, relajante y tranquilo, era exactamente lo que necesitaba para que todo volviese a la normalidad.

Estaba colocándome la parte superior del biquini, cuando llamaron al timbre de la puerta.

Quizá el señor Harrigan, el hombre que se encargaba del alquiler de los bungaló, se hubiese molestado al fin en traernos las toallas que le pedimos en cuanto llegamos.

El timbre sonó una segunda vez.

Me dirigí hacia el salón, al tiempo que enlazaba un último nudo en la zona del cuello, molesta porque ninguna de mis amigas se dignase a abrir la puerta.

―Oh, joder ―murmuré, tras toparme por segunda vez consecutiva con los verdes ojos de Edward en apenas unas horas.

A la luz del día, todavía tenía mejor aspecto. Una tortura, vamos. En secreto, cuando nos reencontramos con nuestras antiguas parejas, todas anhelamos descubrir que se han quedado medio calvos y les ha salido una prominente barriga inamovible, pero desgraciadamente no era el caso.

―Buenos días para ti también.

Sonrió y me miró descaradamente.

Entonces recordé que había abierto la puerta en biquini. Genial.

Era imbécil. ¿Por qué me estaba sonrojando? ¡Edward me había visto desnuda mil veces! En todo tipo de lugares, en todo tipo de posturas… Bien, eso no ayudaba a disipar el rubor que me cubría las mejillas.

―Estás increíble. En serio.

―Gracias. Tu madre no pensaba lo mismo ―escupí de pronto.

¿Qué narices me pasaba? Era como si un montón de pensamientos y recuerdos negativos invadiesen mi mente. Solo quería vomitar toda esa aura de maldad y cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

― ¿Cómo puedes acordarte ahora de eso? ―frunció el ceño―. Además, lo único que mi madre dijo fue que tenías un cuerpo curvilíneo.

―Lo cual se traduce por: eres una maldita vaca y no mereces estar con mi fantástico hijo.

Inconscientemente, me llevé una mano al estómago.

―Sigues comportándote como una psicópata.

Puse los ojos en blanco y sujeté con fuerza el marco de la puerta, hasta que se me quedaron los nudillos blancos.

―Vale, genial ―le mostré la sonrisa más falsa de mi repertorio de falsas sonrisas que solía utilizar a todas horas con mis compañeras de trabajo―. ¿Algún motivo especial al que debo el honor de que estés aquí?

―En realidad, sí ―curvó el labio hacia arriba y se le marcaron los hoyuelos―. Pensé que… dado el tiempo que ha pasado… podríamos… no sé, ¿salir a desayunar juntos?

―Un año, dos meses y catorce días.

― ¿Qué?

―El tiempo que ha pasado desde que rompimos.

―Ah, sí, vale ―se rascó la nuca distraído―. Lo que intentaba decir es que podríamos intentar ser amigos. En caso de que hayas superado lo que ocurrió, claro.

― ¡Por supuesto que sí! ―mi voz sonó ligeramente aguda, como si de un momento a otro fuese a cantar ópera―. Lo superé la sexta semana. Todo un logro, si tenemos en cuenta que el 80% de las mujeres tardan más de medio año en seguir adelante con sus vidas. Sí, el proceso fue… bastante tranquilo. Rosalie suele decir que saqué matrícula de honor en el examen de ruptura de pareja.

Reí con nerviosismo mientras él enarcaba las cejas. ¡Qué alguien me cerrase la boca, por favor!

Era como si no pudiese dejar de hablar. No sé por qué me desequilibraba tanto su presencia.

―Típico de Rosalie ―farfulló―. Tan adorable como de costumbre.

Nos sumimos en un silencio incómodo.

¿Qué se suponía que debía decir? ¡Eh, estás muy moreno! ¡En apenas unos años tendrás la piel llena de manchas, gilipollas! No, no parecía lo más adecuado.

Recurrí a las estadísticas. Es algo que nunca falla. ¿Te quedas sin tema de conversación? Di algo interesante, de algún asunto mundano con el que todos puedan sentirse identificados. Nadie comprueba finalmente si lo que has dicho es cierto o no. Además, a todo el mundo le apasionan los datos.

― ¿Sabes que la probabilidad de tener hemorroides es de una entre veinticinco?

Edward sonrió y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo fugaz bajo la luz del sol. El aire desapareció de mis pulmones y, durante unos instantes, me sentí extrañamente animada por haberle hecho feliz, como si estuviese participando en un programa de la televisión por cable y fuesen a darme puntos extra por mi hazaña o algo similar. Me obligué a recordar detalladamente lo mucho ―muchísimo― que le odiaba.

―Veo que sigues recurriendo a las estadísticas cuando te pones nerviosa ―comentó, sin dejar de sonreír―. Ahora que ya has roto el hielo con tu fórmula infalible… ¿desayunamos?

Cogí mucho aire de golpe.

Era una lástima que él conociese todos mis trucos.

― ¡Sí, perfecto! Espera aquí, salgo en un momento.

En cuanto cerré la puerta y me giré, descubrí a mis dos amigas espiándome deliberadamente.

Ambas fingieron no haberse percatado de lo ocurrido. Es más, Alice sostenía una revista al revés.

― ¿Vas a estrenar tu bonito biquini rojo o al final han surgido otros planes más interesantes? ―preguntó Rose con cierto retintín.

―No dramaticemos, tan solo es algo informal. Será rápido, estaré aquí antes de la hora de comer.

Caminé hacia la habitación y ambas me siguieron a toda velocidad.

― ¡Tengo razón!, ¡es el destino! ―Alice se llevó una mano al pecho―. Además, acabo de leer tu horóscopo, ¿quieres saber lo que dice? ―se colocó bien el escote de la camiseta y continuó hablando sin darme tiempo a contestar―. Asegura que algo increíble va a suceder en tu vida y que una persona de tu pasado tendrá mucho que ver con ese hecho.

―Hasta un mono manco podría escribir la sección de los horóscopos ―Rose rodó los ojos al tiempo que me arrebataba el veraniego vestido que acababa de sacar del armario―. No olvides que te partió el corazón. Puedes optar a algo mejor, Bella.

Me llevé los dedos al puente de la nariz y presioné con fuerza, intentando calmarme.

― ¿Crees que tengo intención de volver con él?

―Eso parece ―repiqueteó con el pie sobre el suelo, cruzada de brazos.

― ¡Y es tan romántico! ―Alice se dejó caer sobre la cama como en las películas adolescentes.

Hubiese estado bien, de no ser porque las tres teníamos ya veintisiete años y la escena parecía… ¿rara?

―No existe ni un 1% de probabilidades de que eso ocurra ―le aseguré―. Jamás le daría una segunda oportunidad. Confía en mí, Rose. Sé de lo que hablo.

Alice estaba tan apenada que pensé que lloraría de un momento a otro. Era como un cervatillo inocente en medio de una cacería. Vale, sí, admito que _Bambi_ traumatizó mi infancia. Siempre quise denunciar a la compañía _Disney_ por todos los daños irreparables que causó a mi cerebro.

― ¿Entonces por qué demonios quedas con él?

―Porque Edward piensa que no lo he superado, ¿lo entiendes? ―me metí el vestido azul por la cabeza y, tras alisarlo con las manos, me observé en el espejo de la habitación―. Me mira desde su altar de superioridad con esa sonrisita de idiota, convencido de que la ruptura fue por mi culpa y de que me merezco mi desgraciada vida. Tan solo quiero demostrarle lo increíblemente feliz que soy sin él. Es más, puede que hasta me invente que tengo novio.

― ¡Pero eso sería mentir! ―Alice abrazó con fuerza la almohada.

―Ali, eres muy madura ―farfulló Rose―. ¿Ves? Acabo de mentir. No pasa nada, todos lo hacemos constantemente ―me miró―. Me parece genial lo de decirle que tienes novio.

Me planteé no hacerlo, dado que no era buena señal que a Rosalie le gustase la idea. La quería mucho, pero en ocasiones era demasiado malévola ―como con Alice, por ejemplo―, seguramente porque tras tantos juicios e historias de papeleos se había ido convirtiendo en la típica abogada terrorífica. Y creedme, en los juzgados era temida hasta por los asesinos en serie. No tenía rival.

―Chicas, me tengo que ir ―cogí un pequeño bolso veraniego de muchos colorines―. Pasadlo bien en la playa. Llevo el móvil encima, por si necesitáis algo.

Alice comenzó a saltar en la cama. Sus enormes pechos ―naturales― se movían de un lado para otro de un modo hipnótico. Cualquier tío hubiese pagado más de cien pavos por ver semejante espectáculo.

― ¡Dale recuerdos a Edward de mi parte! ―exclamó.

―Claro, ¡lo haré!

Salí por la puerta, intentando no pensar en que la palabra más bonita que Edward le había dedicado a Alice había sido descerebrada. Por supuesto, mis amigas no tenían por qué saber lo mucho que él siempre las había detestado, ¿para qué meter cizaña? Un año atrás, cuando todavía estábamos juntos, solía fingir que Edward las apreciaba tanto como si fuesen sus hermanas pequeñas. Y ellas lo creían. Era una mentirosa sin remedio.

―Esto de esperarte durante horas mientras te arreglas me trae recuerdos ―musitó en cuanto avanzamos por el pedregoso camino de la entrada.

―A mí me trae recuerdos oírte protestar sobre lo mucho que tardo en arreglarme. Así que estamos en paz.

― ¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez que me quedé dormido en el sofá porque tenías que cambiarte los pendientes? Decías que no combinaban con el vestido que llevabas o no sé qué historia. Era demencial.

Tragué saliva despacio. Claro, por supuesto que no me había olvidado de aquella noche. No por los pendientes que finalmente escogí ―unos de color esmeralda, largos, con pequeñas incrustaciones de oro blanco―, sino porque fue el día que me propuso matrimonio.

Me engañó, asegurándome que cenaríamos en uno de los restaurantes más caros de la ciudad, y pasé toda la tarde decidiendo qué modelo ponerme. Unas horas después, tras recorrer las calles de Nueva York en un coche de caballos a lo _Carrie Bradshaw_ , descubrí que había preparado una cena romántica en Central Park, a la orilla del lago, con el típico mantel de picnic a cuadros rojos y blancos y velitas repartidas por todo el césped…

No era sano rememorar todo aquello, no.

Edward se subió a una moto que había aparcada en la acera y me miró sonriente.

― ¿Piensas robarla? ―reí tontamente.

―Es mía.

Esto… eh… no, no, no.

―Sabes lo mucho que odio las motocicletas ―dije entre dientes, pronunciando lentamente cada una de las palabras.

―Exacto. Esa es la razón por la que no tenía una cuando estábamos juntos ―apoyó el codo en el manillar―. Pero cuando lo dejamos pensé, ¿por qué narices no puedo tener algo que me encanta?

―Bien, me alegro por ti ―di un paso hacia atrás mientras balanceaba el bolsito de colores―. Ahora, si no te importa, me marcho a la playa con mis amigas. Qué pases un buen día, Edward.

Comencé a caminar de nuevo hacia el bungaló. Escuché el ronco sonido del motor al arrancar e instantes después él estaba a mi lado, montado en su fantástica y brillante motocicleta.

―Iré despacio, Bella ―me aseguró―. Iré tan despacio que pensarás que vamos en bicicleta.

―No. Imposible ―reí nerviosa―. ¿Sabes cuántas posibilidades hay de palmarla en un accidente de moto? ¡Infinitas!

― ¡Vamos, no seas gallina!

Presioné los labios, intentando no caer ante su provocación. Sabía cómo era Edward, me presionaba constantemente, enviando ondas de tensión hasta que finalmente me hacía estallar.

―Si lo que realmente te pasa es que no has superado lo nuestro, puedes decírmelo. Lo entiendo ―bajó el tono de voz―. De verdad que puedo comprenderlo, Bella. No te preocupes, con el tiempo lo verás todo de un modo diferente. Créeme, a mí me ocurrió.

¿Sabéis que la probabilidad de que la Tierra sufra el impacto letal de un asteroide en los próximos 100 años es de 1 entre 5.000? Si a esa ecuación le añadimos el hecho de que el mencionado asteroide debería caer sobre la cabeza de Edward, ¿cuáles son las posibilidades?

Dejé de caminar, cogí mucho aire de golpe y alzando una pierna en alto, me subí en la parte trasera de la motocicleta. Vibraba. De pronto, todo mi cuerpo vibraba, tanto por su presencia, como por el cacharro sobre el que acababa de montar. Era una sensación espeluznante. Edward se volvió, con una estúpida sonrisa de suficiencia, y me abrochó el casco. Antes de que pudiese incorporarse a la carretera, le pellizqué el brazo.

―Te advierto una cosa: si en algún instante, por pequeño que sea, sobrepasas los treinta kilómetros por hora…

― ¿Qué ocurrirá si lo hago? ―preguntó socarrón.

―No sé, no sé ―medité, llevándome un dedo a la barbilla―. Todavía tengo por casa ese video que grabamos… sí, ése en el que salíamos ambos con poca ropa.

― ¿En serio? ―se movió hacia atrás, hasta que su espalda chocó contra mi pecho―. ¿Y no podrías enviarme una copia?

―Sí, por supuesto. Y también otra a tu madre ―apunté―. Tengo entendido que le encantan las películas de acción. Además, así podrá criticar cada centímetro de mi cuerpo a conciencia. Puedes enseñarle a congelar la imagen en el video, para que me estudie desde todos los ángulos.

Edward soltó una carcajada y comenzamos a avanzar lentamente por la carretera, cerca de la cuneta, dejando que los demás coches nos adelantasen. Me esforcé por separarme todo lo posible de su cuerpo, pero no era una tarea sencilla dado el escaso espacio que había.

Casi me sorprendió que cumpliese su palabra. Durante todo el camino, mantuve la vista fija en la carretera, a pesar de que a la derecha se veía la preciosa zona de la costa, a la espera de que él acelerase de un momento a otro, lanzándonos a ambos por los aires. Pero no ocurrió. Cuando bajé de la moto, seguía viva. Era un milagro.

Entramos en un típico restaurante de playa y nos acomodamos en la terraza. El camarero saludó a Edward como si le conociese de toda la vida y ambos pedimos el desayuno popular que, en resumen, consistía en un sinfín de grasas saturadas y alrededor de tres mil calorías por cabeza.

Olía a sal marina y la brisa del mar soplaba ligeramente, revolviéndome el cabello. Debía admitir que el lugar tenía su encanto.

Edward apoyó los antebrazos sobre la mesa, cogió un palillo y comenzó a moverlo entre sus dedos. Había olvidado que, cuando estaba sentado, normalmente necesitaba tener algo en la mano. Cualquier cosa.

En ocasiones se entretenía con mi pelo, mientras veíamos una película, enroscando y desenroscando un mechón de cabello entre sus largos dedos.

Sacudí la cabeza, expulsando de golpe aquel recuerdo.

―Y dime, ¿qué tal está Cereza? ―preguntó.

Qué cuestión tan… interesante.

Cuando llevábamos un mes viviendo juntos, decidimos tener una mascota. Edward quería un gato, pero a mí mi parecía demasiada responsabilidad ―y ni hablar de tener un perro―, así que finalmente conseguimos llegar a un acuerdo, tras arduas discusiones que parecían no tener fin, y decidimos comprar un hámster.

Le llamamos Cereza. Nunca tuvimos claro si era hembra o macho, pero como su pelaje era totalmente de color blanco, se nos antojó como un signo de feminidad.

Lamentablemente, Cereza murió tres días después de que nuestra relación se rompiese. En serio.

Fue increíble. ¿Habéis visto esos artículos de periódico donde los dueños de algunos animales explican que éstos no pueden superar la marcha de un ser querido? Algo similar le ocurrió a Cereza.

Murió porque se atragantó con una de sus pipas. Y aunque nunca lo admitiré en voz alta, estoy segura en un 95% de que la culpa la tuvo Edward, porque fue él quien se largó, a fin de cuentas. Pobre Cereza.

Pobre.

―Está bien ―mentí―. Feliz en su jaula, como siempre. Comiendo sin parar.

Edward me miró fijamente mientras el camarero dejaba el ingente desayuno sobre la mesa. Cuando éste se marchó, comencé a untar un panecillo con mantequilla.

―Bella, estás mintiendo.

― ¿Qué?, ¿por qué dices eso? ―reí Una risa estrangulada, de esas que se te quedan atascadas en la garganta.

―Sé cuándo mientes. Dejas de pestañar.

― ¿perdona? Oh Dios, definitivamente no me conoces en absoluto. Tuvimos suerte de que surgiese esa… esa discusión imprevista y que canceláramos todos nuestros planes de futuro ―comencé a divagar―. ¿Sabes cuántas probabilidades hay de que alguna vez aciertes en algo que esté relacionado conmigo? ¡Ninguna!

Edward se frotó la incipiente barba.

―No te esfuerces. Sé a ciencia cierta que no pestañas mientras estás mintiendo. Y eso es exactamente lo que has hecho mientras hablabas de Cereza.

Negué con la cabeza, masticando un trozo de huevo frito.

―Al menos podréis tener la decencia de admitir que nuestro hámster la palmó.

―Dejó de ser nuestro en el momento que te marchaste. Y pasó a ser mi hámster. Y sí vale, ahora está en un lugar mejor con otros muchos roedores felices, ¡pero fue por tu culpa! No pudo superar la ruptura ―tosí atragantándome―. Contrariamente a lo que me ocurrió a mí, por supuesto.

Suspiró

―No hacía falta que lo dijeses en voz alta. Sé que cualquier desgracia que ocurra en tu vida siempre es por mi culpa ―se señaló a sí mismo con el dedo―. Soy omnipresente. Soy el único hombre capaz de asesinar hámsteres a distancia. Es un don que Dios me dio.

El desayuno me estaba dando ganas de vomitar. La situación me resultaba familiar. Típico de nosotros, salir a pasar un buen rato, al lugar más relajado sobre la faz de la tierra, y terminar discutiendo sobre quién mató a Cereza.

―Este sitio es genial. Muy bonito ―dije, intentando cambiar el rumbo de la conversación―. Así pues… ¿Cómo te trata la vida?, ¿A qué te dedicas ahora?

Y por ahora me referí precisamente a eso, ahora, no ayer o la semana anterior, dado que Edward solía cambiar de trabajo casi mensualmente, como poco, alegando que se aburría rápidamente de sus quehaceres. Como si los demás seres humanos nos levantásemos todos los días a las seis de la mañana pensando: ¡Ah, qué genial!, ¡Otro día más de maravilloso trabajo! ¡Espléndido! ¿Qué sorpresas me deparará el día? ¡No puedo esperar para subir al maloliente metro atestado de gente e ir al curro!.

¿Pero habría servido de algo decírselo? No. Es más, había sido uno de los temas por los que más discutimos. Según él, no comprendía su pasión, sus ansias de descubrir nuevos horizontes que explorar, sus… sus tonterías, básicamente.

―Tengo una empresa.

― ¿Cómo?

Me incliné sobre la mesa. Estaba segura de haber escuchado mal.

―En la empresa ofrecemos cursos de surf para turistas y residentes que quieren iniciarse en ese deporte ―detalló con un tono extrañamente profesional―. Y me gusta. No sabes cuánto. Te sorprenderá saber que abrí la empresa dos meses después de nuestra ruptura y… sigue en pie. El negocio no podría ir mejor.

Fruncí el ceño. Tenía que ser una broma.

― ¿Puedes volver a explicármelo todo?

Edward rió, satisfecho ante mi desconcierto.

Menudo idiota. Pues vale, pues bien por él. Tenía una empresa de surf, ¿…? Yo era editora de un prestigioso sello editorial. Pasaba veinte horas al día leyendo estúpidas novelas de amor que llenaban de fantasías y mentiras la cabeza de miles de mujeres inocentes.

Nota mental: ¿Cuántas vidas habría arruinado por culpa de las novelas que publicaba? ¿Cuántas mujeres ingenuas estarían ahora abrazando uno de esos libros, con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras miraban a sus incompetentes maridos tirados en el sofá con una cerveza en la mano?

―Ahora vamos a expandirnos un poco. Hace unas semanas, decidimos abrir una tienda enfocada a los deportes acuáticos. Así podremos recomendar a los clientes nuestros propios artículos. Todavía estamos buscando un local adecuado, pero la cosa marcha bien.

Proseguí comiendo, masticando lentamente el desayuno, temiendo que me saliese una ulcera o algo parecido. Pero me alegraba por él, ¡Claro que sí. Era genial que Edward hubiese seguido con su vida tan fácilmente. Estupendo. Solo había tenido que eliminarme de su entorno para que todo le fuese a las mil maravillas.

―Bella, ¿Estás bien?

―Sí claro.

― ¿Qué opinas de la empresa? Di algo, al menos.

―Oh, cierto ―me tapé la boca para tragar―. Creo que es increíble. Te lo mereces, en serio. Me alegro mucho por ti.

Edward dejó a un lado su servilleta y se recostó sobre el respaldo de la silla. La brisa del mar sacudía su cabello.

―No estás pestañando.

― ¡por supuesto que sí!

Batí las pestañas rápidamente y Edward rió. Tenía una sonrisa perfecta, de esas sinceras, esas que nacen de un modo natural y que van acompañadas de una mirada significativa. No se trataba de su irresistible sonrisa, aquella que ensayaba de buena mañana frente al espejo, ésta era la verdadera, la que tiempo atrás solía dedicarme cada día.

―Deberías haber creído en mí… en algún momento ―comenzó a decir, de pronto mostrándose más serio de lo que era habitual en alguien tan despreocupado como él―. Yo siempre te apoyé en todo. En todo ―repitió, perdido en sus pensamientos.

― ¡Yo creía en ti! ―protesté―. Es decir, casi siempre. No era fácil, ¿vale? Variabas de opinión constantemente, tenías ideas nuevas cada semana…

Nos quedamos ambos en silencio, incapaces de continuar hablando. El camarero trajo otra cestita de pan y la depositó delicadamente sobre la mesa.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos allí, sin decirnos nada, sin mirarnos, sin tocar el pan recién horneado, tan solo observando fijamente el ondulante mar y escuchando el melancólico sonido que las olas producían al romperse en la orilla.

En un momento dado, advertí que me sentía relajada a pesar de que Edward estaba enfrente y, durante unos segundos, creí ver cómo hubiese sido mi vida si todavía continuásemos juntos, pasando unas idílicas vacaciones en California, tan solo nosotros dos…

―Entonces, ¿tú estás bien? ―me sobresaltó cuando habló, sacándome de mis ensoñaciones. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos―. ¿De verdad?

Me esforcé por pestañear.

― Sí. Estoy perfectamente.

* * *

¿Van agarrando ya el hilo? ¿Quién de los dos fue el que metió la pata? y el pobre Cereza muriendo por el abandono de Edward xd  
Estaré actualizando pronto chic s, probablemente sea para el jueves o viernes.. A menos que reciba mucho incentivo y quizá me quede hoy hasta tarde para subir el tercero ;),jaja.

Los quiero n_n. ¿Review para mi?


	3. De pechos falsos y clases de surf

Summary completo:

Bella no tiene demasiado claro si abrazarle o, por el contrario, intentar asesinarle con un tenedor de plástico.

¿Lo mejor? No está sola, ya que ha ido a California acompañada por sus dos mejores amigas y está dispuesta a conquistar las playas de la zona y absorber los rayos del sol hasta estar totalmente bronceada.

¿Lo peor? Edward no solo le rompió el corazón una vez, dejándola plantada una semana antes de subir al altar, sino que parece dispuesto a que la trágica historia vuelva a repetirse ahora que se han reencontrado. ¿Serán posibles las segundas oportunidades?

.

Queridas miaaaas, si señor, ya he vuelto, tan rapido que no han tenido tiempo de extrañarme xd. Espero que estén teniendo un buen día. Tenia planeado subir este capitulo el día de ayer, pero mi internet no coopero conmigo u_u. De todos modos ya esta aquí, así que disfrútenlo!

Disclaimer: Esta novela pertenece originalmente a Alice Kellen y los personajes son de la autoria de nuestra muy querida Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo la adapto a la saga Twilight.

* * *

No volví a ver a Edward durante los siguientes cuatro días. Fue como si todo lo ocurrido, el encuentro en aquel antro caribeño y el desayuno a la mañana siguiente, nunca hubiese sucedido realmente. ¿Era posible que todo fuese fruto de mi imaginación? Casi me habría convencido de ello, de no ser porque tanto Rose como Alice me seguían el juego, especialmente esta última.

Y aunque parecía plausible que me hubiese vuelto loca, estaba segura de que si realmente así fuese, Rosalie me daría una torta ―bastante potente―, para hacerme despertar de mi letargo y comentar después: Lo siento, tenía que hacerlo. Era necesario.

Pero a lo que iba: Edward se había esfumado.

La sensación de pérdida me resultaba extrañamente familiar.

¡Jodido cabrón sin corazón…!

Aunque no me importaba que hubiese desaparecido. En absoluto. Para nada. Cero resentimientos.

Ce-ro.

― ¿Por qué no vamos a esa cala que nos recomendó la chica de la oficina de turismo?

Alice comenzó a revolver los múltiples papeles que había sobre la diminuta mesa del salón. Se había apropiado de tantos folletos en tan solo seis días, que parecía probable que las imprentas de todo el país se hubiesen colapsado por el exceso de trabajo.

―Te prohíbo que cojas más propaganda turística ―dije en tono amenazante―. Y además, esa cala está a más de media hora a pie, ¿quieres que te salgan manchas por caminar bajo el sol?

― ¡Oh no, Santo cielo! ―Alice se llevó una mano al pecho―. Cogeremos un taxi. Y luego podemos comer en el restaurante que anuncian en esta revista. Aquí dice que Madonna y otros muchos famosos suelen ir allí habitualmente.

―No todas somos millonarias ―le recordó Rose.

―Querrás decir billonaria. Con b ―corregí.

―No os preocupéis. Yo invito ―nos mostró su radiante sonrisa.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Alice estaba en lo cierto. Hacía un calor sofocante y hubiese sido una tortura ir a pie hasta aquella maravillosa cala. Porque sí, era increíble. Tenía una forma ligeramente ovalada y estaba delimitada a ambos lados por irregulares rocas bañadas por la espuma de las olas. Incluso estando a una distancia considerable, se distinguía que el agua era totalmente cristalina, como si nos acabásemos de _teletransportar_ al caribe. Lástima que a nadie se le hubiese ocurrido plantar unas cuantas palmeras aquí y allá, un poco de vegetación le hubiese dado un toque más exótico.

En cuanto colocamos las toallas sobre la arena, advertí la presencia de numerosos surfistas que practicaban giros imposibles entre las olas.

Mala señal.

Tampoco quería mostrarme demasiado paranoica. Estaba al tanto de que el surf era uno de los deportes más populares en California. El hecho de que en aquella cala no cupiese ni una maldita tabla más, no significaba nada, ¿cierto?

Me obligué a pensar en el restaurante donde más tarde comeríamos. Si Madonna solía ir por allí de vez en cuando, no parecía descabellada la idea de que Brad Pitt se dejase caer por el famoso local, así de pasada, así como quien no quiere la cosa. El plan de aquel día me pareció de pronto más interesante de lo esperado en un primer momento.

Gasté más de la mitad de la crema protectora, untándome todo el cuerpo con esmero. Si pretendía mantener una futura relación con Brad Pitt, debía empezar por evitar las manchas. Era una regla básica.

Tardé en darme cuenta de que no se absorbía. Daba igual cuanto frotase, seguía teniendo las piernas blancas, repletas de la pegajosa sustancia, y no quería ni imaginar en qué estado se encontraría mi rostro. Me giré para observar a Alice, totalmente estirada sobre la toalla de playa, impecable. Su piel debía de tener una textura especial que sí podía absorber la crema. Bien por ella.

―Tienes que intentar encontrar el equilibrio, ¿entiendes? ―musitó una voz a mi espalda. No me resultó familiar. Tenía que calmarme, ¡seguro que había cientos de empresas de cursos de surf en California! Ja, ja, ja. Estaba loca.

Control. Relax. Bella, céntrate.

―Exacto. Concéntrate en tu cuerpo y no pienses en nada más. Mierda.

Esa voz, ligeramente más ronca que la anterior, sí la conocía perfectamente.

Intentando no hacer ningún movimiento brusco, como si estuviese en plena misión de investigación detectivesca, conseguí coger las gafas del bolso y ponérmelas disimuladamente. Una vez estuve segura de que no podría reconocerme ―es el inmenso poder que tienen unas simples gafas con los cristales ligeramente tintados―, ladeé la cabeza hasta encontrarle.

Los cuatro primeros detalles que pillé al vuelo:

A) Edward no llevaba camiseta.

B) Hablaba con una chica rubia de metro ochenta. Impresionante. No pesaría más de 47 kilos, obviando el hecho de que solo sus pechos superarían los 10 kilos.

C) ¿Por qué no llevaba camiseta? Estar en la playa, a treinta grados, no era una excusa.

D) ¿Qué narices hacía hablando con esa… esa… modelo? ¿Y por qué ella se reía tontamente mientras le tocaba el brazo?

―Bella, ¿estás bien?

Rose se incorporó, al tiempo que apartaba la camiseta que minutos atrás se había puesto sobre el rostro, para protegerse del sol. Alice también abrió los ojos y se ahuecó la zona del escote con una elegancia innata.

―Sí, perfectamente. Como una piña fresca.

― ¿Cómo una piña fresca? ―Rose entrecerró los ojos cuando me miró―. ¿Y por qué hablas en susurros?

Maldita sea, siempre me hacía sentir como si estuviese subida al estrado del tribunal constitucional de justicia y fuese juzgada por haber atropellado accidentalmente a un inocente gatito que jugaba por la calle intentando cazar una colorida mariposa.

¿Queréis saber cuánta gente sufre accidentes automovilísticos por intentar esquivar animales?, ¿no? Mejor, porque no tengo ni idea y no me apetece seguir inventándome más estadísticas.

― ¿Ese chico de allí no es Edward? ―preguntó Alice señalándolo con el dedo.

¿Por qué?, ¿POR QUÉ? ¡Un poco de compasión!

―Sí, pero no digas na…

― ¡EDWARD!, ¡EDWARD, AQUÍ! ―gritó como si estuviese loca. Os aseguro que el tono de su voz era tan agudo como el de la sirena de una ambulancia. Al menos, el 50% de los bañistas nos miraron.

Y por supuesto, Edward se incluía en aquel porcentaje.

En cuanto se giró, mostró su sonrisa irresistible. La falsa.

La modelo rubia que tenía al lado frunció el ceño cuando él le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia nosotras. Intenté frotarme las piernas, con la esperanza de que la crema desapareciese mágicamente, pero era inútil. Al parecer, había que estudiar una ingeniería para saber cómo narices ponerse el protector solar.

Después, todo sucedió muy rápido.

Alice le abrazó. Edward hizo una mueca de asco y pareció esforzarse por no vomitar sobre su hombro. Cuando le tocó a Rose el turno de saludar, le estrechó la mano con decisión. El apretón duró una eternidad, mientras ambos se retaban con la mirada como si fuesen dos altos ejecutivos de la competencia luchando fervientemente por cerrar el contrato de sus vidas.

Relax. Calma. Control.

Cuando fijó la vista en mí, sonrió ―seguramente por el hecho de que era un bote andante de crema solar―, y me acarició la cabeza cariñosamente, como si fuese un buen perro obediente.

Una de las cosas que más me sorprendió de aquel encuentro fortuito, fue que Edward se mostró extrañamente educado. Siempre se le había dado bien fingir. Era un actor de primera. Les explicó a mis amigas lo que estaba haciendo allí, todo el rollo de su increíble empresa, bla bla bla. El hecho de que la vida le iba fantásticamente bien, bla bla bla. El detalle de que se estaba tirando a una modelo que tan solo tenía curvas en los pechos, bla bla bla.

Vale, eso último no lo dijo, pero tampoco hacía falta ser Sherlock Holmes para deducirlo.

Y no era de mi incumbencia.

No me importaba ni un 1%.

Cuando propuso que participásemos en el curso de surf que estaba a punto de empezar, Alice estuvo a punto de llamar a la Casablanca para que lanzasen fuegos artificiales. Dejando a un lado su bendita inocencia, ¿no era un poco desleal que adorase al hombre que me había destrozado la vida?

Aunque probablemente, yo debería haber dado ejemplo evitando quedar con él, cosa que no fui capaz de hacer.

Gracias a Dios, Rose se molestó en preguntar mi opinión antes de aceptar el plan.

Edward ya había empezado a explicarnos detalladamente en qué consistiría la clase de iniciación, cuando la modelo se acercó y posó sus largos dedos sobre el hombro de mi prometido. Perdón. Ex prometido. Eso era exactamente lo que quería decir. Típico error sin importancia.

― ¿Cuándo empezamos la clase, profe?

Escuchad, en la vida existen muchas maneras diferentes de pronunciar la palabra profe, que según indica mi diccionario corresponde al diminutivo cariñoso de profesor. Bien, llegados a este punto de comprensión, profe puede sonar como ¡Venga, va, profe, déjanos salir cinco minutos antes! a modo suplicante. O estilo ¡Jo, este profe es un pelmazo!, intentando mostrar hastío. Y luego se conoce que hay una variable que se pronuncia con un tono ligeramente aniñado que se suele utilizar en situaciones así: Profe, he sido una chica muy, pero que muy mala. Va a tener que castigarme….

Ése último era exactamente el tono en el que se había especializado la rubia que tenía enfrente.

―Tanya, en esta clase irás con Gael ―le indicó, señalando a un chico mulato, que estaba unos metros más allá y llevaba el cabello afro.

Juro que Tanya hizo un puchero antes de caminar hacia el tal Gael dando pequeños saltitos. ¿Y para qué? La silicona carecía de movimiento, era un hecho científico, no me lo estaba inventando.

Seguimos a Edward hasta una de las casetas de madera que había al otro lado de la playa y esperamos pacientemente mientras él sacaba tres tablas gigantes de surf.

― ¿No podrías darme la rosa de ahí detrás? ¡Es tan divina! ―preguntó Alice.

Oh Dios, ¿vomitaría Edward o lograría sobreponerse?

―No. Es demasiado pequeña ―explicó con calma. Me pregunté si llevaría todo un año empapándose de filosofía zen―. Y como sois principiantes necesitáis unas tablas más grandes. Quizá la próxima vez puedas coger la rosa, ¿de acuerdo? ―añadió, como si mi amiga tuviese una mentalidad de cinco años de edad y él fuese un padre sumamente comprensivo.

― ¿Y no podemos llevar trajes de neopreno? ―insistió Alice.

Edward parpadeó y se mantuvo en silencio durante unos instantes.

―No es necesario, pero si es lo que queréis… ―suspiró―. Entrad en la caseta y hablad con Roxane.

Mis amigas desaparecieron en el interior de aquel pequeño cuadrado de madera y yo me quedé allí, sujetando mi tabla con fuerza, sintiéndome un tanto estúpida.

― ¿No quieres neopreno?

Negué con la cabeza.

― ¿Eres consciente de que tienes la cara completamente blanca?

Edward sonrió, extendió la mano y me frotó la mejilla con delicadeza, inclinándose hacia mí más de lo estrictamente necesario.

Calma. Control. Relax.

―Sí, lo sé. Leí en un artículo que era súper importante untarse bien de crema. Aunque pueda parecer excesivo, así a primera vista, es primordial si no quieres que en el futuro te salgan manchas en la piel porque…

Dejé de hablar cuando los dedos de Edward rozaron mis labios. Ante el brusco silencio, él pareció volver en sí y dio un paso atrás.

―También tenías crema en la boca ―se excusó, y pareció aliviado cuando divisó a mis amigas saliendo de la caseta, enfundadas ambas en unos profesionales trajes de neopreno.

Punto uno: hacer surf no es una tarea sencilla.

Punto dos: fui la única de las tres que no logró subirse a la dichosa tabla.

Punto tres: a Edward parecía divertirle que fuese una zopenca.

―Bella, tienes que tratar de incorporarte en un solo movimiento ―me repitió―. Procura caer con los dos pies a la vez, uno delante y otro atrás, pero sin empujar la tabla.

Tanto Rosalie como Alice estaban algo más alejadas y ésta última había entablado una conversación con Gael, que daba clases a otro grupo de principiantes.

― ¿Y no puedo simplemente tumbarme sobre la tabla? ―le pregunté, sujetándome al extremo de ésta y moviendo los pies bajo el agua como si estuviese en una bicicleta. Siempre había oído que era bueno para la circulación.

Edward desapareció de mi vista cuando se sumergió en el agua. Genial. Me encantan ese tipo de bromas, ¿se nota la ironía? Pasados unos segundos de espeluznante calma, su mano me rodeó un tobillo y me arrastró hacia abajo. Por puro instinto, me abracé a su cuerpo antes de lograr salir de nuevo a la superficie y tomar una gran bocanada de aire.

Estaba rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y su rostro se encontraba tan cerca, que podía distinguir cada una de las gotitas de agua que pendían de las negras pestañas que enmarcaban sus ojos Verdes. Me obligué a respirar, al tiempo que bajaba la mirada hasta observar aquellos labios tan… tan… perfectos. ¿Cómo era besar a Edward? Ya apenas podía recordar esa sensación con total exactitud… Aunque estaba casi segura de que primero venía un cosquilleo, seguido de un calor sofocante y una sensación de urgencia.

Cuando sus manos descendieron hasta acariciarme el estómago y la cintura, tomé consciencia de la electrizante sensación que seguía provocándome y le solté con brusquedad. Edward me miró fijamente y respiró hondo.

― ¿Sabes que las probabilidades de que te ataque un tiburón son de una entre once millones?

―dije y reí con nerviosismo, al tiempo que me agarraba a mi tabla de surf como si fuese la salvación.

Él estiró la mano y me apartó del rostro un mechón de cabello.

― ¿Qué haces más tarde? ― ¡sus ojos eran tan cristalinos bajo la brillante luz del sol!―. Tengo algunas cosas tuyas por casa que me llevé por error y me gustaría dártelas, aprovechando que estás por aquí...

Nota mental: odiaba encarecidamente a Edward Cullen.

―Sí, claro. Por supuesto ―intenté sonreír―. Ya va siendo hora de que me devuelvas mis pertenencias.

Ja, ja, ja. Qué divertido.

(¿Se entiende la ironía? Siempre me quedo con la duda).

― ¿Te vendría bien que pasase a recogerte sobre las siete? ―pequeñas gotas de agua se escurrían por su frente―. Hoy tengo turno doble de trabajo.

Comencé a subirme a la tabla de surf con cierta dificultad, sintiéndome como una morsa intentando alcanzar las rocas.

―Sí, me parece bien ―contesté, al tiempo que me enzarzaba en una batalla campal contra la gravedad para lograr sentarme sobre la maldita superficie y distanciarme de él todo lo posible―. Estarás ocupado castigando a Tanya ―añadí en un susurro.

―¿Qué has dicho?

―Oh no, nada ―sonrisa falsa en tres, dos, uno…―. A las siete estaré lista.

* * *

Lo se, ha estado un poco corto, pero no desesperéis queridas mías, entre esta noche y mañana tendréis vuestro obsequio de fin de semana xd.

Efectivamente, les tengo una mala noticia, viajare por el fin de semana, por lo que sera muy difícil para mi actualizar, estaré de vuelta entre el lunes y el martes, por lo que el siguiente cap estará entre el marte y el miércoles. por esa razón estaré posteando el siguiente mañana mismo, no vaya a ser que se me enfurruñen xD.

Ahora bien, A estado muy divertido el capitulo ¿A que si? xD, yo me he reído un montón, en especial con la parte de las gafas de sol, porque si, nos las ponemos y creemos que nadie podrá reconocernos. ¿Ustedes que opinan sobre esto? Y, ¿Sobre el capitulo? Cuéntenme!.

Para terminar, me gustaria agradecer a por todos esos favs, follows y reviews, ¡Gracias, gracias!. Alegran mis días. También disculparme por no haber respondido los reviews aun. No he tenido suficiente tiempo, todo mi tiempo libre lo he empleado en editar los caps para traérselos pronto, pero esta noche me pondré a eso :).

Cuídense, las adoro n_n


	4. De recuerdos y regalos misteriosos

Summary completo:

Bella no tiene demasiado claro si abrazarle o, por el contrario, intentar asesinarle con un tenedor de plástico.

¿Lo mejor? No está sola, ya que ha ido a California acompañada por sus dos mejores amigas y está dispuesta a conquistar las playas de la zona y absorber los rayos del sol hasta estar totalmente bronceada.

¿Lo peor? Edward no solo le rompió el corazón una vez, dejándola plantada una semana antes de subir al altar, sino que parece dispuesto a que la trágica historia vuelva a repetirse ahora que se han reencontrado. ¿Serán posibles las segundas oportunidades?

.

Sorpresaaaa n_n, aquí les traigo mi regalo de buenas noches o de la mañana pues, depende de sus hábitos nocturnos y de su zona horaria, claro está xD ¡Los adoro! Muy buenas noches, muy adorados lectores. ¡A leer!

Disclaimer: Esta novela pertenece originalmente a Alice Kellen y los personajes son de la autoría de nuestra muy querida Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo la adapto a la saga Twilight.

* * *

Edward llegó a las siete y veinte.

Tarde, como siempre.

Él sabía lo mucho que me molestaba su impuntualidad habitual. Estaba segura de que lo hacía a propósito, seguramente con la intención de hundirme psicológicamente o para demostrarme que no tenía ninguna prisa por verme. Eso guardaba cierta lógica.

En cuanto abrí la puerta, intenté encontrar en su rostro algún signo esclarecedor que me indicase si se había pasado toda la tarde practicando sexo desenfrenado con una modelo.

― ¿Qué estás mirando? ―se rió.

―¡Nada! ―caminamos hacia su dichosa moto―. ¿Qué tal el trabajo?, ¿muy agotador?

― Sí, desde luego.

Y entonces hizo algo que tiempo atrás odiaba pero que, por alguna misteriosa razón, en ese momento provoco que se me empañasen los ojos. Movió el cuello a un lado y después al otro, haciéndolo crujir para, a continuación, estirar los brazos y la espalda.

Vale sí, era una soberana tontería, pero ese mísero gesto envolvía numerosas cosas. Le relajaba y siempre solía hacerlo antes de sentarse en el sofá, al caer la noche, cuando por fin nos quedábamos a solas, hablábamos de nuestras cosas, nos reíamos de tonterías y planificábamos lo que haríamos el siguiente fin de semana, a pesar de que jamás llegábamos a cumplir ninguno de esos elaborados planes.

Subí en la motocicleta y Edward siguió al pie de la letra lo acordado, evitando circular a más de treinta kilómetros por hora. Cuando paramos en un semáforo en rojo, se giró levemente.

― Puedes sujetarte, Bella.

― ¿Sujetarme a qué?

― A mí ―me cogió ambas manos y rodeó con ellas su cintura―. ¿Te sientes más segura? Quizá así podamos ir a más de treinta, ¿no te parece?

No, no me lo parecía. Pero como si tuviese dos personalidades en un mismo cuerpo, contesté:

― Vale. Puedo probar a ver qué tal…

Edward fue acelerando poco a poco, progresivamente, sin dar grandes tirones o cambios bruscos. En un momento dado, cerré los ojos y me deleité con el aire, que olía a sal y mar, y acariciaba mi rostro a causa de la velocidad. Era extrañamente liberador. Creo que, durante diez placenteros minutos, no pensé absolutamente en nada.

Y eso era bueno, teniendo en cuenta que el 80% de los pensamientos que me acechaban solían ser negativos.

Tan solo cuando el ruido del motor se extinguió, advertí que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino. Permanecí un largo minuto sentada sobre la moto, sin soltar a Edward, admirando la acogedora casita blanca que teníamos enfrente.

Era similar a las otras casas que formaban una línea recta frente al paseo; apenas unos metros de distancia nos separaban de la arena de la playa. Tenía las ventanas de madera pintadas de un color azul pastel y una fina cortina blanca ondeaba en el ventanal del piso superior.

Yo siempre había soñado con tener una casa similar. Se lo había repetido a Edward desde que tenía uso de razón. Es más, ambos solíamos fantasear con que, tras unos cuantos años de duro trabajo, dejaríamos atrás el ajetreo de Nueva York para mudarnos a California y vivir tranquilamente frente a la costa, bajo el brillante sol… Bueno, al menos uno de los dos había logrado cumplir sus sueños.

―¿Qué te parece? ― Me pregunto, tras bajar de la moto, haciendo tintinear las llaves entre sus dedos.

― Es preciosa ―admití, muy a mi pesar.

Él sonrió, pero la alegría no llegó a sus ojos.

Cuando entramos en la casa, descubrí que era exactamente como la había imaginado: apenas había muebles, tan solo los estrictamente necesarios. Los colores eran claros, grises, blancos y algún toque de azul no demasiado estridente.

Esperó pacientemente hasta que terminé de analizar el salón, observándome con cautela desde la puerta de lo que parecía ser la cocina, apoyando la cadera sobre el marco de ésta. ― ¿Quieres beber algo?

― No, gracias.

―Vale ―se frotó el mentón―. Subamos. Tus cosas están arriba.

Le seguí por las escaleras, intentando no mirar su trasero, hazaña complicada dado que lo tenía justo enfrente de las narices y era bastante tentador. Respiré hondo cuando Edward empujó la puerta de lo que parecía ser una especie de trastero. Se hizo a un lado, dejándome pasar, y abrió las ventanas de madera, permitiendo que la escasa luz del atardecer penetrase en la estancia.

― Son esas cajas ―comentó, señalando a mi derecha.

Había tres cajas de cartón marrón que se me antojaron tremendamente tristes, como si tuviesen vida propia. En una de ellas, destacaba un paquete rectangular, envuelto en papel de regalo de un rojo brillante y con un vistoso lazo dorado. Estaba a punto de cogerlo cuando Edward se me adelantó.

―Esto estaba ahí por error ―explicó, depositando el regalo sobre una estantería de madera.

Volví a fijar la mirada en las tres cajas de cartón, distinguiendo un par de prendas de ropa que me pertenecían, varios libros, algunos recuerdos…

― ¿Sabes? En realidad sí que me apetecería beber algo ―dije―. Cualquier cosa que lleve alcohol, a ser posible.

Edward sonrió.

― Claro, ahora soy especialista en preparar mojitos.

― Oh, genial.

Asintió con la cabeza.

―Tú quédate aquí… echándole un vistazo a todas esas cosas ―se rascó la nuca, parecía incomodo―. Supongo que algunas querrás tirarlas, no lo sé.

― Ajá. Vale, gracias.

Me senté en el suelo de madera en cuanto Edward bajó a preparar los mojitos. Saqué una camiseta blanca, de cuello ovalado, que tiempo atrás había sido de mis favoritas. Después, le siguieron varios libros e incluso una fotografía de Cereza. Parecía feliz. Miraba a la cámara con sus pequeños ojillos negros mientras sujetaba entre las manitas una pipa.

Oh Dios, no podía con aquello.

Suspiré hondo y alcé la vista hasta toparme con el resplandeciente regalo que Edward había dejado sobre la estantería.

Estaba segura de que era un regalo para Tanya.

¿Qué sería…?

Seguramente un conjunto de _Victoria's Secret,_ a juego con un corsé de cuero de la talla 0.

O un traje de colegiala, con la corta faldita a cuadros, la escotada camisa blanca…

―Pruébalo, a ver qué te parece.

Edward colocó un mojito frente a mi rostro y lo cogí con manos temblorosas. El dichoso asunto del regalo me había puesto nerviosa. Me metí la pajita en la boca y le di un trago largo, acabándome casi la mitad de la copa. ¡Eso es, lo único que necesitaba era un poco de alcohol y todos los problemas desaparecerían!

― Uhmm. Increíble.

― Gracias ―Edward se sentó a mi lado, en el suelo, y cogió la fotografía de Cereza que había estado observando minutos antes―. ¿Podrías decirme al menos cómo murió?

Le miré de reojo, sin dejar de sorber por la pajilla.

―Creo que se atragantó con una pipa. Fue por la tristeza.

Él asintió. Cuando me terminé el mojito, señalé el maldito regalo de Tanya.

― ¿Para quién es?

No me malinterpretéis, estaba al cien por cien segura de para quién era, pero nunca está de más tener una segunda opinión.

Edward apartó la mirada y dejó su vaso a un lado.

―No es de nadie, ¿vale? No tiene importancia.

Fruncí el ceño.

― ¿Cómo puede un regalo no ser de nadie? ―gesticulé extrañamente con las manos―. Si lo que pasa es que no quieres decírmelo, prefiero que lo admitas directamente.

―Tienes razón ―me miró fijamente―. No quiero decírtelo, ¿te vale eso, Bella?

―Sí, claro.

Me encogí de hombros, pero cuando Edward se levantó y salió de la habitación, le seguí escaleras abajo. No estaba segura de qué me ocurría, era como si ese mojito fuese un coctel molotov.

― ¿Por qué no quieres decírmelo?

― ¡Joder, siempre haces lo mismo! ―se quejó, mientras entrábamos en la pequeña cocina―. Me acabas de decir que lo entendías.

― ¡Y lo entiendo perfectamente! ―protesté―. Solo quiero saber para quién es…

―No ―se acercó a mí. La vena de su cuello se tornó más palpable―. Lo que verdaderamente quieres es volverme loco. Es lo que has deseado desde el día que nos conocimos. Y no me extrañaría que tuvieses apuntados los pasos a seguir en tu jodido diario.

― ¿Me estás llamando loca?

Edward apoyó los puños cerrados sobre la repisa de la cocina. Tardó una eternidad en darse la vuelta y clavar sus ojos en los míos. Estaba furioso.

―Sí. Creo que eso es exactamente lo que pretendía decir.

¿Probabilidades de que el mundo estallase en mil pedazos en ese preciso instante? ¡Mil!, ¡mil millones! Podía sentir la rabia fluyendo por mis venas, revolviéndome el estómago, provocando que tuviese la respiración entrecortada.

― ¿Cómo te atreves? ―le apunté con un dedo acusador―. Me destrozaste la vida. Te marchaste sin previo aviso. ¿Sabes cómo me sentí mientras llamaba a más de trescientos invitados para comunicarles que la boda se cancelaba? ¿Tienes idea de lo mal que lo pasé? ¿Te has parado a planteártelo en algún momento de tu nueva y maravillosa existencia? No, ¡claro que no! Estás demasiado ocupado dando cursos de surf a estúpidas colegialas.

― ¿Qué?, ¿qué demonios…? ―Edward golpeó la repisa con el puño. Vale, ahora sí estaba enfadado. Y me alegraba por ello. Se lo merecía―. ¡Tú tuviste la culpa de todo! ¡No dejabas de cabrearte por cualquier cosa!, ¡te volviste loca planificando esa maldita boda! ―gritó―. Lo único que recuerdo es que estaba tranquilo en casa, preparando la cena, cuando llegaste hecha una furia por no sé qué historia del traje de novia. ¡Empezaste a discutir porque no había metido una puta lechuga en la nevera! ―respiró hondo, intentando tranquilizarse―. Me pediste que me fuese. Y aseguraste que querías cancelar la boda.

Nos miramos fijamente. La tensión era tal que no pude soportarla y terminé dándome la vuelta y caminando a toda velocidad hacia la puerta de salida, con la correa del bolso fuertemente agarrada entre los dedos.

―Bella, ¿a dónde vas?

Quería llorar.

Pero no podía permitir que él me viese hacerlo.

No, no le daría esa satisfacción.

Me sujetó de la muñeca y me zafé con facilidad, sacudiendo la mano como si me provocase alergia.

―No me toques ―escupí, al tiempo que abría la puerta y salía.

Edward me siguió.

Nota mental: ahora le odiaba más que nunca. El odio anteriormente experimentado no era comparable a lo que sentía en esos momentos.

―Deja que te lleve a casa, al menos.

―No. Cogeré un taxi.

― ¿Dónde? La avenida principal está lejos.

Al final conseguí guardarme las lágrimas y me giré para enfrentarle cara a cara.

―No me importa ―aseguré―. ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida! ¡Yo solo quería pasar unas agradables vacaciones con mis amigas!

Volví a rehuir su contacto cuando posó la mano sobre mi hombro. Él suspiró.

―Hagamos una cosa, tranquilicémonos ―dijo―. Sentémonos en la arena y hablemos como dos adultos.

Ja. Claro.

Ni de coña.

―Mira, tú piensas que tuve la culpa de lo que ocurrió ―insistió―. Mientras que yo estoy convencido de que perdiste los papeles. ¿Quieres que lo solucionemos de una vez por todas para que podamos seguir con nuestras vidas? ―preguntó―. Acudamos a un especialista. Le contamos ambas versiones de lo que ocurrió y que dicte un veredicto. Punto.

― ¿Y para qué? ―farfullé.

―Para que dejes de echarme en cara que te destrocé la vida, por ejemplo ―sus ojos parecían soltar chispas―. No pienso cargar con la culpa eternamente.

Medité durante unos instantes. A ver, no es por nada, pero era obvio quién había terminado siendo la víctima de todo aquel embrollo. Me había convertido en la novia despechada de América, cualquier loquero con dos dedos de frente comprendería el suplicio por el que había tenido que pasar. No era algo complicado, no hacía falta estudiar cinco años en Harvard para llegar a la conclusión adecuada.

―Vale. Hecho.

Edward soltó todo el aire de golpe. Parecía sorprendido por mi decisión.

―Perfecto ―se sacó las llaves del bolsillo―. He oído hablar de una psicóloga de la zona que es bastante buena.

Siendo mujer, me entendería en menos de cinco minutos.

Esperaba que al fin Edward fuese plenamente consciente del daño que me había hecho. Es más, esperaba que desde ese instante sufriese pesadillas terribles y su vida se convirtiese en un infierno.

―Vale, como quieras.

Sonrió de lado y arqueó las cejas.

― ¿Puedo llevarte a casa? ―se inclinó hacia mí―. Por favor, no lo hagas más difícil.

Me mordí el labio inferior mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Durante el camino de regreso ni siquiera le rocé. Me sujeté a la parte trasera de la moto, ladeando el cuerpo ligeramente hacia atrás y rezando para no morir en un accidente automovilístico. Era complicado mantenerme serena con Edward delante, a escasos centímetros de distancia. Una parte de mí, quería hundir las manos en su pelo y acariciar su sedoso cabello con delicadeza; siempre me había resultado extrañamente excitante. Sin embargo, otra parte de mí quería tirarle del pelo hasta dejarle una coronilla.

Quizá él tenía razón. Quizá estaba loca.

* * *

¿Lo están odiando, no es cierto? xD Ese hombre no conoce la palabra "sutil". Pero no se alteren queridos, recuerden que toda moneda tiene dos caras, y en este caso hay dos versiones del mismo incidente.

Ahora bien, ¿No les ha parecido curioso el asunto de la casa? ¡Cuéntenme! ¿Y ese regalo sospechoso?, ¿porque a Edward le ha alterado tanto la insistencia de parte de Bella?

Espero que les haya gustado mucho el capitulo, para mi es un placer traérselos. Todos sus reviews, favs y follows son mi recompensa. ¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo!


	5. De chozas terroríficas y confesiones

Bueno mis apreciados lectores, claramente les debo una humilde disculpa.

Ha sido muy grosero de mi parte que solo me haya desaparecido de fanfiction y no siguiera actualizando esta historia, como era mi deber y responsabilidad.

No ha sido intencional, lo juro, la verdad es que la he tenido muy difícil estos dos últimos meses. Les cuento que yo vivo con mis abuelos, ambos ya pasan sus 80 primaveras, por lo que hay que cuidarlos mucho. Aunque ellos son bastante saludables para su edad, tiene sus achaques y suelen pescar cualquier gripa y virus, que fue lo que sucedió este ultimo par de meses. Mi abuelita se pesco un virus de temer que ha estado azotando fuertemente en mi país, bastante grabe, aquí le dicen chicunguya, y me ha dejado sin uñas por los nervios xd.

A demás de que ando sin mi computadora porque se infecto "irónicamente" con un virus tambien jj, por lo que tengo que pedir prestada la de un familiar y adaptarme a el horario en que me la pueda prestar (que resulta ser en el que estoy mas ocupada -.-) y tratar de hacer esto.

De todos modos, ya me he hecho un hueco y estoy ansiosa por seguir la historia, de la que les traigo el muy-muy esperado capitulo 5 xD. Enjoy.

.

Summary completo:

Bella no tiene demasiado claro si abrazarle o, por el contrario, intentar asesinarle con un tenedor de plástico.

¿Lo mejor? No está sola, ya que ha ido a California acompañada por sus dos mejores amigas y está dispuesta a conquistar las playas de la zona y absorber los rayos del sol hasta estar totalmente bronceada.

¿Lo peor? Edward no solo le rompió el corazón una vez, dejándola plantada una semana antes de subir al altar, sino que parece dispuesto a que la trágica historia vuelva a repetirse ahora que se han reencontrado. ¿Serán posibles las segundas oportunidades?

.

Disclaimer: Esta novela pertenece originalmente a Alice Kellen y los personajes son de la autoría de nuestra muy querida Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo la adapto a la saga Twilight.

* * *

 _ **Anteriormente:**_

―Mira, tú piensas que tuve la culpa de lo que ocurrió ―insistió―. Mientras que yo estoy convencido de que perdiste los papeles. ¿Quieres que lo solucionemos de una vez por todas para que podamos seguir con nuestras vidas? ―preguntó―. Acudamos a un especialista. Le contamos ambas versiones de lo que ocurrió y que dicte un veredicto. Punto.

― ¿Y para qué? ―farfullé.

―Para que dejes de echarme en cara que te destrocé la vida, por ejemplo ―sus ojos parecían soltar chispas―. No pienso cargar con la culpa eternamente.

...

―Vale, como quieras.

Sonrió de lado y arqueó las cejas.

― ¿Puedo llevarte a casa? ―se inclinó hacia mí―. Por favor, no lo hagas más difícil.

Me mordí el labio inferior mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Durante el camino de regreso ni siquiera le rocé. Me sujeté a la parte trasera de la moto, ladeando el cuerpo ligeramente hacia atrás y rezando para no morir en un accidente automovilístico. Era complicado mantenerme serena con Edward delante, a escasos centímetros de distancia. Una parte de mí, quería hundir las manos en su pelo y acariciar su sedoso cabello con delicadeza; siempre me había resultado extrañamente excitante. Sin embargo, otra parte de mí quería tirarle del pelo hasta dejarle una coronilla.

Quizá él tenía razón. Quizá estaba loca.

 **CAPITULO 5**

Rosalie entró en estado de shock cuando le confesé mis intenciones de acudir a un loquero con Edward para demostrar, ¡por fin!, quién lo había destrozado todo.

En resumen, Rose estaba convencida de que todos los psicólogos eran una paria social. Personalmente, sabía que su odio indiscriminado estaba fuertemente ligado a su trabajo como abogada. Le habían fastidiado varios casos, alegando que el paciente no era plenamente consciente de sus facultades mientras le clavaba un cuchillo al vecino de enfrente o que la Señora Derow sufría bipolaridad… y al parecer eso anulaba su condición como asesina en serie.

Sin embargo, no me importaba lo que opinasen mis amigas ―Alice aseguró que todo lo que necesitábamos era amor, como si fuese un eslogan televisivo de una nueva telenovela venezolana―. Estaba dispuesta a demostrarle al mundo lo mal que lo había pasado.

Edward me recogió por la tarde con diez minutos de retraso. (¿Por qué?, ¿por qué no podía ceñirse a la hora establecida?)

Pasado un rato de tortuoso viaje ―dado que no pensaba tocarle ni agarrarme a él―, nos desviamos de la avenida principal y perdimos de vista la maravillosa costa de California. El camino de asfalto se esfumó, dando paso a un sinuoso sendero de gravilla. La motocicleta traqueteaba entre nubes de polvo que lo envolvían todo a su paso. Si no fuese porque a ambos lados del sendero había un sinfín de vegetación, hubiese jurado que nos encontrábamos en medio de un desierto.

Apagó el motor del vehículo tras estacionar frente a una caseta de mala muerte. Vale, no era exactamente terrorífica, el desorden que se atisbaba a ver desde el exterior tenía su encanto… si deseabas vivir como un ermitaño, claro está, o si eras un fan incondicional de _The Walking dead_.

No, definitivamente ese lugar no podía ser la consulta. Miré a Edward con suficiencia.

―Te has equivocado ―apunté―. Reconócelo: nos hemos perdido.

Las comisuras de sus ojos se arrugaron ligeramente cuando me mostró una sonrisa.

―Es aquí ―aseguró―. Venga, ¡entremos!

Dejándome trastocada, comenzó a caminar hacia la verja principal. La abrió sin siquiera llamar.

― ¿Allí no estaban familiarizados con la palabra ladrones, verdad?―, y se internó en la propiedad.  
Temiendo que de pronto me atacase algún animal salvaje, dado que me encontraba en medio de… ¡la nada!, le seguí.

La propiedad era una casita de madera que parecía bastante antigua. Colgados de puertas y ventanas había infinidad de hilos repletos de pequeñas piedras que giraban movidas por el viento, brillando bajo el sol. Cada ventana estaba pintada de un color diferente. Y cada cortina de cada ventana tenía una textura distinta. En resumidas cuentas: no había nada que conjuntase en aquel lugar.

En lo alto de la caseta, encaramado al inclinado techo de madera, había una veleta con forma de gallo. Pero no se movía. No funcionaba. Y tumbado sobre una hamaca ―un raído trozo de tela atado a dos postes de madera―, descansaba el gato negro más terrorífico con el que jamás me había topado.

Al fin entendía por qué los asociaban con las brujas y la mala suerte; tenía los ojos de un intenso color naranja y me miraba fijamente sin pestañear.

Esperamos pacientemente, después de que Edward llamase a la desvencijada puerta de madera golpeando con los nudillos. La propiedad se me antojaba tan tenebrosa, que estuve tentada de abrazarle, admitir que él tenía razón en todo y que era un Santo, para segundos después rogarle que me sacase de allí.

No. Era demasiado tarde. Se oían pasos caminando hacia la puerta.

Me coloqué tras él.

¿Abriría un hombre llevando un hacha en la mano?

Dios, los cristalitos que colgaban de todas partes no dejaban de tintinear. Eso otorgaba al ambiente un toque más siniestro.

Me sobresalté cuando una mujer de mediana edad abrió la puerta de golpe.

Tenía el largo cabello negro y rizado recogido en una especie de… ¿moño?, ¿coleta?, lo que fuese. Sus ojos pardos ―tenían una forma similar a los del gato―, me miraban con un interés desmedido, como si fuese un extraterrestre recién llegado a la Tierra al que debía dar la bienvenida con honores. Y su vestimenta… en fin, no conocía palabra que pudiese describir adecuadamente esa especie de poncho repleto de estridentes colores, pero sí sabía que _Coco Chanel_ hubiese puesto el grito en el cielo de haber podido verlo con sus propios ojos.

―Queridos… ―nos miró a ambos―. Os estaba esperando. Pasad, pasad.

Le dirigí a Edward una mirada de súplica, pero él no pareció comprender lo que quería decirle, porque tan solo sonrió más abiertamente.

Avanzamos por un estrecho pasillo de madera poco iluminado, hasta entrar en una habitación que bien podría utilizarse para realizar sentadas pacifistas o esconder a fugitivos. El suelo estaba cubierto de deshilachadas alfombras de colores y no logré adivinar el tono de las paredes, dado que éstas estaban repletas de polvorientos libros mal apilados.

No había sillas.

―Sentaos donde queráis ―ofreció señalando el suelo―. Los almohadones están ahí detrás. ¿Os apetece tomar algo?, ¿un poco de té?, ¿algunas galletas, quizá?

Me quedé muda. Sencillamente, había perdido la capacidad de hablar.

―Vale. Un té con leche estaría bien ―Edward le sonrió mientras cogía un almohadón de color verde pistacho y se acomodaba en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas al estilo indio.

Yo desperté de mi letargo y negué rápidamente con la cabeza, instantes antes de que la chalada mujer abandonase la estancia.

Me incliné hacia Edward.

―Escúchame atentamente ―susurré―. Podemos escapar por la ventana. Es grande. Cabemos. Lleva las llaves de la moto en la mano, así no perderemos tiempo ―añadí al tiempo que conseguía abrir el ventanal. Me sentía un poco como _Bruce Willis_ a punto de hacer estallar un coche por los aires para salvar a la humanidad de un ataque terrorista.

Interrumpí la misión, girándome sorprendida, cuando escuché a Edward riendo a carcajadas.

―Bella, siéntate ―me pidió sin dejar de sonreír.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba?, ¿acaso quería morir en ese lugar?

No pude seguir adelante con mi plan de huida, puesto que la mujer entró de nuevo en la habitación portando una pequeña bandeja de flores en las manos. Le tendió a Edward su té.

En ese momento, me di cuenta de que, a pesar de lo mucho que le odiaba, no quería ver cómo le envenenaban delante de mis narices. Sí, era un imbécil de primera, ¡pero incluso alguien como él merecía una muerte más digna!

Mientras volvía a mi sitio, fingí que tropezaba con el borde de una alfombra y caí sobre el regazo de Edward, logrando volcar la tacita de té, ¡bien hecho, Bella! Ya tenía algo más que echarle en cara en un futuro próximo: me debía la vida. Acababa de salvarle.

― ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ―preguntó mirándose los vaqueros, ahora empapados de té con leche.

―Lo siento, ¡no ha sido a propósito! ―me excusé, tras acomodarme a su lado sobre otro almohadón.

Ella se levantó para tenderle un paquete de pañuelos y Edward se limpió con cierto hastío. ¿Cómo podía no darse cuenta de que ese lugar no era normal? ¡Hasta Alice hubiese podido deducirlo desde la puerta de la entrada, por Dios!

―Bien, bueno, ya estamos todos ―la mujer se sentó frente a nosotros―. Me llamo Hilda ―mordisqueó un trozo de su galleta, que llevaba pepitas de chocolate―. E imagino que Edward me llamó anoche porque ambos estáis dispuestos a llegar a un entendimiento pero, dado que no podéis hacerlo vosotros mismos, necesitáis que os guíe en el camino hacia la luz. ¿No es cierto, Bella?

En realidad no la había estado escuchando. Tenía la vista fija en la ventana y había recreado varios planes de huida, pero asentí ante su pregunta de forma autómata.

―Bien pues ―sonrió―. En primer lugar, me gustaría empezar por el principio…

―Ja. Más bien deberíamos acelerar hasta llegar al catastrófico final o no terminaremos nunca esta sesión ―le interrumpí.

―Y eso es lo que hace todo el tiempo ―musitó Edward, señalándome―. En resumen, ella jamás está de acuerdo con ninguna idea que no parta de sí misma. Siempre necesita meter la puntillita. ¿Me entiende, Hilda? Es como su toque personal. Cuando uno piensa que todo está en calma, ¡pum! Bella aparece sin previo aviso y lo tira todo por la borda. Es completamente autodestructiva.

Me levanté del almohadón, hecha una furia.

― ¡Estás delirando! ¿Intentas hacerte la víctima delante de nuestra psicóloga? ―grité.

Vale. Durante unos minutos volví a sentirme como si tuviese ocho años de edad y Edward acabase de chivarle a la profesora algo que era mentira. En realidad no creía que esa señora fuese una psicóloga de verdad, pero no por ello dejaría que él me definiese como su ex prometida chalada.

―Bella, por favor, siéntate ―exigió Hilda con dureza―. En esta consulta no permitimos los gritos ni gestos que connoten negatividad, como el hecho de que te levantes manteniendo una actitud claramente amenazante.

Estúpida hippie.

Me dejé caer de nuevo sobre el almohadón, haciéndome daño en el trasero.

―A partir de ahora, os haré algunas cuestiones simples. Y por favor, os pido que tan solo respondáis con monosílabos, es decir: sí o no ―cogió una libretita del estante antes de volver a sentarse―. Por descontado, lo mejor para ambos es que seáis sinceros.

―Eso será difícil con Bella. Vigile su pestañeo ―apuntó Edward sonriente.

― ¿Ve lo que hace? ¡Me saca de quicio! ―protesté.

― ¡SILENCIO! ―bramó abriendo los ojos de golpe.

¡Santo Dios, daba un miedo tremendo! No volvería a abrir la boca nunca más. Mis labios estaban sellados.

―Bien, ahora que por fin he conseguido que los dos os tranquilicéis ―nos miró a ambos significativamente―, podemos empezar. La primera pregunta es para ti, Edward. ¿Cuándo rompisteis vuestra relación, seguías estando enamorado de Bella?

¡Guau!, ¡qué directa!, ¡qué cañera!

―Sí.

Su voz retumbó en la habitación, firme y contundente. No me atreví a mirarle, mantuve la vista fija en Hilda.

―Perfecto ―apuntó algo en la libretita―. Ahora, Bella, ¿tuviste algún problema con tu vestido de novia?

¿Eh?, ¿cómo?, ¿a qué venía ese tema?

― ¿No debería preguntarme si yo también estaba enamorada de él?

Hilda dejó de mirar la libreta, alzó la cabeza y sus ojos se clavaron en los míos como dos dagas afiladas.

―Permíteme que haga las preguntas pertinentes, a no ser que tú tengas una licenciatura en psicología de la universidad de Stanford. Con honores ―añadió, señalando con la cabeza el diploma enmarcado que había sobre una de las estanterías.

Santa mierda, ¡realmente era una profesional!

―Volveré a repetir la cuestión: ¿surgió algún problema con el vestido?

―Más o menos.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco. Idiota.

― ¿Sí o no?

―Sí ―admití finalmente.

―Bien ―dejó a un lado el bolígrafo, cogió una pintura de color verde del estuche y volvió a garabatear sobre el cuadernillo―. Edward, ¿la boda que se iba a celebrar, cumplía con tus expectativas?

―No.

―Ajá ―asintió con la cabeza―. ¿Podrías detallarme por qué?

―Por supuesto. En principio iban a ser…

― ¡Eh, eso es trampa!, ¡solo puede hablar con monosílabos! ―protesté.

Hilda suspiró, como si estuviese terminando con su paciencia. ¿Acaso en Stanford regalaban diplomas al comprar una vajilla o qué? Esa sesión no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

―Yo dicto las normas, Bella ―farfulló―. Ahora, por favor, deja que tu compañero pueda expresarse sin interrupciones innecesarias.

―Lo que intentaba decir… ―Edward me miró de reojo―, es que en principio la boda iba a tener treinta invitados. Acordamos que sería una celebración sencilla, con un ambiente familiar tranquilo.

Yo solo quería casarme con ella, ¿entiende? Me hubiese bastado con que estuviésemos tan solo nosotros dos ―hizo una pausa tan melodramática que casi pude sentir como mi alma volvía a quebrarse en mil pedazos―. Pero no sé cómo, Bella se las arregló para terminar invitando a más de trescientas personas.

―Trescientas doce ―aclaré.

Ya que me tiraba en cara la planificación de la boda, al menos que lo hiciese con datos correctos.

Dios, tenía un nudo en la garganta. No quería recordar todo aquello. ¿Por qué había accedido a ir a esa sesión? Ya había olvidado las razones.

―Eso, lo que sea ―Edward sacudió una mano en alto, molesto―. No conocíamos ni a la mitad de la mitad de esas personas. Había incluso compañeros de trabajo con los que se había cruzado en el ascensor en una o dos ocasiones ―detalló―. Y por supuesto, después de aquello, tuvimos que cancelar también el asunto de celebrar la boda en un hotel de campo a las afueras de la ciudad, tal como habíamos previsto, para terminar alquilando la típica sala gigantesca de fiesta.

Hilda asintió conmovida, como si Edward le estuviese relatando minuciosamente cómo le arranqué el corazón del pecho con mis propias manos para bailar a continuación una danza africana.

―Y luego surgieron muchos otros problemas: centros de flores que no combinaban, el alquiler de la iglesia, aunque inicialmente habíamos acordado que no sería una ceremonia religiosa, malentendidos con el traje de novia… Yo no me enteraba de nada. Si a todo ese estrés, le sumamos que nosotros ya éramos propensos a discutir de por sí…

¿Qué DEMONIOS estaba apuntando en esa libretita?

Esperaba que fuesen cosas como: Las palabras de Edward demuestran que es alérgico al compromiso, se desentendió de ella con una crueldad indescriptible y con una facilidad similar al acto de quitarse una pelusa de un suéter de lana o las mujeres deberíamos mantenernos unidas en este tipo de causas.

―De acuerdo ―Hilda centró la vista en mí―. ¿Te importaría explicarme qué problemas había con el traje de novia?

¡Pues claro que sí! Ese tipo de cosas no se preguntan.

Mantuve un voto de silencio.

―No le entraba ―confesó Edward finalmente―. Faltaba una semana para la boda y ella había engordado un par de kilos.

Oh, vale, estaba en racha el jodido idiota.

― ¿Es eso cierto, Bella?

―Sí, pero… ―reí nerviosa―. ¿Qué se supone que tiene que ver con… con saber quién fue el culpable de… todo? ―balbuceé.

Ah, quizá el asunto era todavía más sencillo: Edward me abandonó por gorda.

― ¿Crees que tienes problemas de autoestima?

― ¡No! ―la miré indignada―. En absoluto ―negué con la cabeza repetidas veces, al tiempo que me levantaba―. Lo siento, pero esto es de locos. Creo que lo mejor será que me marche.

―Emma… ―susurró Edward a modo de súplica.

― ¿Te considerabas atractiva a los ojos de Edward? ―prosiguió Hilda, implacable.

― ¡Sí!, ¡no! ―grité, de pie en medio de la estancia―. ¿A usted qué le importa? ¡Me pasé media vida detrás de un tío que me veía como a una chiquilla mocosa! ―proseguí, fuera de control―. No sé si se ha dado cuenta de que mi cuerpo no es el típico que puede verse en las portadas de las revistas. Y si no está completamente ciega, advertirá que él sí cumple todos los requisitos para protagonizar un anuncio de _Gucci_ ―admití―. Estuve más de medio año a dieta para poder ponerme ese dichoso vestido de novia. ¿Y quiere saber cuál fue el resultado final? ¡Engordé dos kilos!, ¡dos malditos kilos a base de nauseabundas zanahorias! ―me esforcé por respirar―. ¡Y entonces me dejó! ¿Eso responde a su pregunta sobre la autoestima?

Un silencio sepulcral envolvió la estancia.

Me llevé las manos a las mejillas y advertí que, oh dios mío, estaba llorando, ahí parada al lado de Edward y frente a una psicóloga que parecía sacada de los sesenta.

Mientras me esforzaba por limpiarme los ojos sin hacer un estropicio con el rímel, vi que Edward se levantaba del suelo e instantes después sus brazos me rodearon con fuerza. Y no quise apartarle. Volver a sentirme cobijada, envuelta en uno de sus cálidos abrazos, fue mucho más reconfortante de lo que recordaba.

―Edward, ¿piensas que Bella es una mujer atractiva?

¡Por Dios! ¿Acaso Hilda no se callaba nunca?

Su abrazo se volvió más fuerte y protector. Se inclinó ligeramente a un lado, sin soltarme, y sus labios rozaron el lóbulo de mi oreja. Cuando habló, su aliento cálido me provocó un escalofrío indescriptible.

―Sí ―respondió sin ningún atisbo de duda en la voz―. Jamás he visto a una mujer que me parezca tan atractiva como ella.

* * *

Es un poco corto el cap, lo se, pero pueden estar tranquilos porque esta buena mujer les subirá el siguiente capitulo en las próximas horas xd  
Cuídense, los quiero n_n. 


	6. De moluscos y toqueteo peligroso

Summary completo:

Bella no tiene demasiado claro si abrazarle o, por el contrario, intentar asesinarle con un tenedor de plástico.

¿Lo mejor? No está sola, ya que ha ido a California acompañada por sus dos mejores amigas y está dispuesta a conquistar las playas de la zona y absorber los rayos del sol hasta estar totalmente bronceada.

¿Lo peor? Edward no solo le rompió el corazón una vez, dejándola plantada una semana antes de subir al altar, sino que parece dispuesto a que la trágica historia vuelva a repetirse ahora que se han reencontrado. ¿Serán posibles las segundas oportunidades?

.

Queridas mias, lo prometido es deuda, y aquí esta el capitulo numero 6, recién salido del horno xd. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Esta novela pertenece originalmente a Alice Kellen y los personajes son de la autoria de nuestra muy querida Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo la adapto a la saga Twilight.

* * *

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos fundidos en aquel eterno abrazo, pero ni un millón de años me hubiesen parecido suficientes. De pronto, me sentía confusa, débil y triste. Aferrarme a Edward, calmaba mis miedos.

―Creo que por hoy ha sido más que suficiente ―comentó Hilda, pasados unos minutos―. En cuanto a la segunda sesión… mañana tengo un hueco libre a las cuatro.

Me giré hacia ella, separándome de Edward y despertando de aquel letargo. Quise responder que no era necesario que acudiésemos de nuevo, no deseaba volver a enfrentarme a sus malévolas preguntas.

Pero no pude hacerlo, me había quedado sin habla.

El momento de paz que acababa de vivir, se esfumó de un plumazo. Nunca mejor dicho.

Una gallina. Una maldita gallina estaba en la ventana, sujetándose al marco de madera con sus horripilantes patas blanquecinas.

La señalé con el dedo. Hilda miró al animal, sonrió y le acarició la cabeza con cariño.

―Se llama Cleopatra. Le encanta acudir a las sesiones. Es muy cotilla ―dijo, como si eso lo explicase todo.

En respuesta, la gallina cacareó.

Entonces decidí que, llegados a ese punto, nada podría sorprenderme. Desgraciadamente, tuve que aplastar aquel pensamiento en cuanto miré la libretita donde ella tomaba notas, a la espera de descubrir qué conclusiones había sacado, porque lo único que vi fue un prado verde donde corría un niño ―hecho con cinco palitos―, que sujetaba un globo rojo.

―¿Eso es lo que ha estado haciendo durante la sesión? ―fruncí el ceño―.

¿Dibujar?

Hilda se levantó con cierta dificultad, frotándose las rodillas, sin dejar de sonreír.

― Sí. Deberías probarlo, es relajante.

Edward me pellizcó el brazo, indicándome que mantuviese la boca cerrada.

Caminamos por el estrecho pasillo hasta el exterior. Ya había empezado a anochecer.

― ¿Cuánto es la sesión? ―pregunté, sacando la cartera del bolso, mientras Edward se entretenía acariciándole las orejas al terrorífico gato negro.

― La voluntad ―contestó Hilda.

Oh mira, ¡qué amable!

Quizá, si me esforzaba lo suficiente, podría empezar a verla con buenos ojos.

Rebusqué algunas monedas en la cartera.

― Y la voluntad son setenta dólares ―añadió, sin perder su espléndida sonrisa.

Levanté la cabeza de golpe.

Bien. Ella había estudiado psicología, pero yo era licenciada en filología y estaba al tanto del significado de la palabra voluntad. Era bastante simple. Pues eso, lo voluntario, contrario a obligatorio.

Edward colocó varios billetes en la palma de su mano, que mantenía firmemente extendida, antes de que pudiese protestar.

― Nos veremos mañana, Hilda ―le dijo―. Gracias por la sesión.

― Sí, gracias, gracias ―farfullé―. Espero que le hayamos servido de inspiración… para sus dibujos… y eso.

Literalmente, Edward me arrastró hasta la salida.

Regresamos en silencio hacia la zona de la costa. Él estacionó la moto a un lado del paseo, antes de que llegásemos a la calle donde estaban los bungaló. Se quedó allí quieto, con los brazos apoyados en el manillar y la mirada fija en el inmenso mar.

―No quiero que te sientas atacada, Bella ―dijo finalmente―. Sé que quizá Hilda ha sido un poco brusca contigo, pero creo que podría ayudarnos.

― ¿Cómo podía saber ella el problema que surgió con mi vestido de novia? ―pregunté, percatándome de ese detalle.

Edward se quitó el casco y ladeó la cabeza para mirarme.

― Cuando la llamé anoche le conté por encima lo que había pasado ―explicó―. Mira, en la siguiente sesión, podríamos hablar de todas las cosas que solía hacer que a ti te molestaban tanto, por ejemplo.

― No sé si quiero volver. No he pasado un rato agradable, no.

Edward suspiró.

― ¿Te apetece que cenemos juntos? ―se removió incómodo en la moto, provocando que ésta se inclinase hacia la derecha―. Podrían venir también Rosalie y Alice, si tú quieres.

¿Qué?, ¿unos extraterrestres le habían hecho una lobotomía completa?

―¿Lo dices en serio?, ¿no te importaría que viniesen?

Durante los cuatro años que habíamos estado saliendo juntos, Edward jamás, JAMÁS, me había propuesto un plan en que se incluyesen los nombres Alice o Rosalie. Eso era una especie de pecado para él. Sacrilegio total.

―Podré soportarlo ―asintió con la cabeza.

―¡Oh gracias, Edward!

Sin poder contenerme, le abracé con fuerza, apoyando el rostro en su espalda. Al darme cuenta de la rareza de aquel impulso, me aparté de él con brusquedad. Probablemente, no tenía ni idea de lo importante que era para mí que pudiese comprender lo mucho que quería a mis amigas. Lástima que llegase con tanto retraso.

Dos horas después, los cuatro estábamos sentados en la mesa de una terraza, con un farolillo en medio que daba escasa luminosidad. Era agradable poder observar cómo se ondulaba ligeramente la llamita, especialmente porque era la única fuente de entretenimiento, dado el silencio sepulcral que nos envolvía.

―Buenas noches, ¿Ya han decidido lo que desean pedir?

¡Amaba a ese camarero! ¡Daba gracias a Dios por su presencia!

Volver a escuchar una voz a mi alrededor, consiguió calmar momentáneamente los nervios que se sacudían incontrolablemente en mi estómago. No estaba segura de querer pedir nada. No se me había pasado por la cabeza que cenar con aquellas tres personas tan dispares entre sí pudiese ser peor que una tortura china.

Cuando el camarero terminó de apuntar el pedido, volvimos a sumirnos en un incómodo silencio.

Lo más interesante que ocurrió a continuación, fue que Edward cogió su servilleta y comenzó a formar pequeños cuadrados doblándola sobre sí misma una y otra vez.

Me planteé hacerle una fotografía. Así, en el futuro, podría recordar el momento más significativo de aquella noche.

― ¿Os lo estáis pasando bien? ―preguntó Edward de pronto―. ¿Ya habéis visitado la playa de Venice?

―¡Sí! ―gritó Ali―. ¡Estuvimos el otro día contigo! ¿Ya no te acuerdas? ―emitió la risa más estridente que había escuchado jamás.

Edward arqueó las cejas y me miró fijamente antes de volver a dirigir sus ojos hacia Alice.

― No. La playa de Venice no es… no es el lugar donde estuvimos haciendo surf ―le explicó, hablando en voz baja―. En realidad, está a más de una hora de distancia. Pero podríais planteaos la idea de alquilar un coche.

―¡Claro! ¡Como si conducir por una ciudad que no conocemos fuese una tarea sencilla! ―protestó Rose, poniendo los ojos en blanco―. Perdonad, necesito ir al servicio. ¿Me acompañas, Alice?

Edward mantuvo la mirada clavada en el mantel mientras mis amigas abandonaban la mesa.

― Lo siento. No sé qué le pasa ―dije―. He intentado explicarle que estamos intentando ser amigos, como adultos, pero creo que todavía te guarda rencor. Un poquito. Bastante.

Él sonrió.

― ¿Deberíamos pedir cubiertos de plástico?, ¿cuántas probabilidades hay de que Rosalie utilice su tenedor para asesinarme?

―Yo creo que ronda el 85%, al menos ―contesté, tras corresponder a su sonrisa―. Y me parece una buena idea lo de alquilar un coche ―admití.

Abrió la boca, dispuesto a contestar, pero volvió a cerrarla en cuanto divisó a mis amigas acercándose a nuestra mesa.

Afortunadamente, el resto de la cena fue tranquila, si omitimos el hecho de que Rose y Edward mantuvieron un arduo debate sobre si los vegetarianos podían comer o no moluscos.

Ella defendía que se había demostrado científicamente el hecho de que los moluscos no podían sentir dolor. Y ése era el fundamento que utilizaba para afirmar que no había razón para no comerlos.

Sin embargo, Edward enfocaba su discurso de un modo más filosófico, alegando que ser vegetariano era un modo de vida. Además, estaba convencido de que Rose mentía sobre su teoría del dolor y empezó a cuestionar tonterías del estilo: ¿por qué la vida de un mosquito se considera menos valiosa que la de un perro, por ejemplo?

¿Lo mejor de todo? Ninguno de los dos era vegetariano y ambos habían pedido un bistec de carne para cenar. Así pues, ¿a quién narices le importaba la ingesta de moluscos?

Finalmente, cuando parecía que la discusión llegaba a su fin, y ya estábamos a punto de pagar la cuenta, Alice preguntó: ¿Qué es un molusco, exactamente?, al tiempo que se limpiaba con una servilleta los restos de salsa del plato de mejillones que acababa de zamparse alegremente.

Juro que en ese instante, a Edward le entró un tic en el ojo. No sé cómo lo hizo, pero logró sobreponerse y evitó hacer ningún comentario al respecto.

Después, nos animamos a ir al pub caribeño donde días atrás me había encontrado con él. Nos sentamos en una de las mesas del fondo, junto a varios amigos de Edward entre los que estaba el tal Gael que daba clases de surf en su empresa. Apenas se podía mantener una conversación a causa del elevado volumen de la música, así que me concentré en beber una copa tras otra, convencida de que así olvidaría todas las cosas horribles que me habían sucedido durante el último año.

Os confesaré un pequeño secreto: no sé bailar.

Sin embargo, cuando Edward me propuso hacerlo, respondí con un enérgico asentimiento de cabeza, sintiéndome extrañamente animada tras la ingesta de alcohol.

Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos con decisión y me arrastró hacia el centro del local. A continuación, como si fuese lo más normal de mundo, sus manos se enredaron en mi cintura y pegó su cuerpo al mío todo lo que pudo, dejándome sin respiración.

Comenzó a moverse lentamente, llevándome con él, a pesar de que la música que sonaba de fondo era una especie de salsa con un ritmo frenético. Mantuve la vista clavada en el suelo durante lo que pareció una eternidad, intentando convencerme de que sus manos no me quemaban y de que su olor no me hacía enloquecer.

Se me erizó el bello de la nuca cuando sus labios rozaron mi oreja.

―¿Por qué no me miras? ― preguntó, pronunciando cada palabra con una inquietante lentitud.

Porque estamos tan, tan sumamente cerca, que sé que si alzo la cabeza sufriré un infarto de un momento a otro. Y soy demasiado joven para morir. Quiero tirarme en paracaídas, quiero tener hijos, quiero teñirme el pelo de color naranja al cumplir los cincuenta….

No, no.

Tenía que ser fuerte.

No podía permitir que Edward tuviese poder sobre mí. Era agua pasada. Y podíamos ser viejos conocidos, lo único que debía hacer era comportarme como una persona adulta y madura de veintisiete años que tenía un trabajo estable en una prestigiosa editorial. Esa era yo. Bella, la invencible.

Levanté lentamente la cabeza hasta que nuestras miradas se encontraron.

Edward sonreía. Tenía los ojos brillantes, ligeramente entrecerrados a causa de ir algo achispado. Me sobresalté cuando sus manos descendieron despacio por la curvatura de mi espalda, acercándose peligrosamente a mi trasero.

No, bajo ningún concepto.

Por encima de mi cadáver.

― ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? ―siseé.

― Te acaricio la espalda ―sonrió más abiertamente y se aventuró a inclinar su cabeza hacia la mía―, de momento…

―No puedes tocarme ―aclaré, pero no me moví. No permitiría que él llevase el control de la situación. Me mantendría firme. Sería implacable. Sería letal.

―¿Por qué no?

―Eh, déjame pensarlo… ―fingí que meditaba, apoyando un dedo sobre mi barbilla―. ¡Ah, sí, lo tengo! ¡Porque ya no estamos juntos! ―concluí, alzando levemente la voz.

Edward no pareció escuchar mis palabras, pues una de sus manos rozó el borde de mi camiseta y sus dedos se internaron bajo ésta, acariciándome la piel, trazando cálidos círculos…

¿Cómo se atrevía…?

¿Cómo osaba hacer algo tan íntimo después de todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros?

Cuando volví a bucear en el océano de sus ojos, advertí que me retaba con la mirada, mostrándome una estúpida sonrisa presuntuosa. Tal comportamiento merecía una acción ofensiva.

Lentamente, descendí las manos desde sus anchos hombros hasta su torso, palpando cada centímetro de su cuerpo por encima de la ajustada camiseta negra que vestía. Edward pareció asombrarse en un primer momento, pero en seguida volvió a mostrarse seguro de sí mismo mientras me levantaba ligeramente la camiseta para acariciar la piel de mi espalda con más libertad.

Di un pequeño saltito, angustiada. Apenas podía tragar saliva y respirar se estaba convirtiendo en una tarea ardua. Ese hombre enviaba ondas electromagnéticas de calor a mi cuerpo como si fuese un maldito microondas.

¿Hasta dónde quería llegar?, ¿qué extrañas ideas se amontonaban en su diminuto cerebro?

Finalmente, tomando una acción arriesgada, descendí todavía más las manos hasta tocar su cinturón y el borde de los vaqueros. Y me quedé ahí, quieta, congelada, a la espera de que al fin él se apartase.

Pero no lo hizo.

Inclinó su cabeza escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello e, inmediatamente, sentí la humedad de sus labios cuando comenzó a depositar pequeños besos por mi clavícula. Me estremecí de los pies a la cabeza. Era una sensación extraña pero, al mismo tiempo, agradablemente familiar.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, sintiéndome fuera de mí misma, como si estuviese drogada ―cosa bastante probable, dado la cantidad de copas que ahora intentaba digerir mi estómago. Esa noche trabajaba a jornada completa―. Luces de diversos colores danzaban de un lado para otro, aturdiéndome, y la gente a nuestro alrededor seguía bailando sin descanso, totalmente ajena al hecho de que mi vida estaba a punto de desmoronarse como un castillo de naipes frente a un furioso terremoto. La música salsa que sonaba de fondo me sonaba, ¿no era Marc Anthony o algo así? ¡No lo sé, no lo sé, no podía pensar con claridad!

Edward estaba mordisqueándome el lóbulo de la oreja y ese simple gesto era suficiente para nublarme la mente. El único pensamiento que tenía claro era que, definitivamente, no estaba siendo letal.

Pero cuando sus labios se deslizaron suavemente por mi mejilla, incluso aplasté ese último resquicio de cordura. Sencillamente, mi mente se quedó en blanco.

Edward se alejó unos centímetros para poder mirarme a los ojos. Probablemente, ése era el momento exacto en el que debería haberme hecho a un lado, interponer con firmeza una mano entre nosotros y decir: Tenemos que dejar de comportarnos como unos adolescentes.

Pero, dado que lo único que hice fue mirarle ligeramente embobada, Edward sujetó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó, con tal intensidad que me temblaron las piernas. Fue como si de pronto olvidase todo lo malo que había ocurrido entre nosotros, porque besarle se me antojaba algo tan natural como respirar. Y su atrayente aroma era tan reconfortante… tan… normal…

Jadeé y entreabrí los labios, permitiendo que nuestras lenguas se rozasen. Edward rodeó mi cintura con la mano que tenía libre y, me estrechó con tanta fuerza, que en un momento dado advertí que mis pies habían dejado de tocar el suelo y que él me sostenía entre sus brazos.

Ahora sí deliraba. Ahora sí estaba totalmente drogada.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, alguien me cogió del brazo y tiró de mí con firmeza hasta lograr separarme de Edward.

Ese alguien era Rosalie.

Sintiéndome mareada ―no estaba segura de poder caminar más de dos metros seguidos sin caer al suelo―, me aparté el cabello de la cara.

―¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? ―escupió Rose, manteniendo los ojos muy abiertos.

―Solo… pasábamos el rato ―logré decir―. Bailábamos ―añadí.

―Creo que la fiesta debería terminar aquí ―me susurró al oído―. Bella, te aseguro que mañana te arrepentirás de esto.

Alice, plantada al lado de Roce, sonreía.

―Vale, sí, id saliendo ―dije, tras advertir que Edward se estaba conteniendo para no descuartizar allí mismo a una de mis mejores amigas―. Os veo en la puerta en un minuto.

En cuanto ambas desaparecieron, me llevé las manos a la cabeza, consciente al fin de lo que acababa de ocurrir. No hacía falta que llegase mañana para empezar a arrepentirme. Ya lo estaba haciendo.

Edward se cruzó de brazos. Dios, otra vez esa maldita vena en su cuello, palpitando furiosamente.

―¿Vas a dejar que te diga lo que tienes que hacer? ―preguntó, con la mandíbula en tensión― ¿Ahora Rosalie es tu madre o algo así?

―No la pagues con ella ―impedí que se acercase a mí colocando una mano en su pecho. Podía notar el latir atropellado de su corazón. Tragué saliva con fuerza y parpadeé, intentando no llorar― Sabes que no está bien… lo que ha pasado…

―Tan solo nosotros deberíamos decidir qué está bien o no.

Sus manos volvieron a rodearme. Era como una especie de pulpo. Y yo una presa excesivamente fácil, desde luego. El pez más tonto del océano. Tan solo me faltaba rogarle que me comiese de una vez por todas.

―Los dos hemos bebido ―comencé a decir, sintiéndome muy, muy pequeña―. Lo siento, pero creo que realmente lo mejor para ambos será que esto no vuelva a suceder.

Edward me soltó de golpe y asintió con la cabeza, manteniendo los labios presionados y el ceño fruncido, antes de desaparecer de allí a toda prisa, mezclándose entre la multitud.

Estaba sola. Otra vez.

Pero así era como debían ser las cosas, ¿no?

* * *

Ohhh si, estos dos mas que haber dejado cenizas, lo que tiene son brazas ardientes xd.

Yo no estoy segura aun si me gustaria darle una patada en el trasero o palmadita en la espalda a Bella, por haber dejado al pobre Edward con la calentura xD. ¿Ustedes que dicen?


End file.
